Toy Soldiers
by leggylover03
Summary: What will someone do for their sons? Estel and Legolas are about to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: What will someone do for their sons? Estel and Legolas are about to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them I just want to play with them for awhile then I will bring them backscarred for life probably but alive.  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes All reviews are welcome, All flames will be torched and the ashes returned to you.  
  
I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A Beautiful haven Imladris seemed as it sat in the secluded valley. Yet upon a closer look yells of revenge could be heard, as Elladan and Elrohir chased two figures through the halls. Estel and Legolas ran, dodging various objects that sailed past their heads. Estel's shorter legs were about to give out. Being only eight he could not keep pace with the sindarin elf. Legolas turned to see the boy lagging behind and grabbed his hand; half pulling, half dragging him down the hall.  
  
  
  
The momentum of the chase was so intense; no one paid heed to the person who had stepped into the hall to see what the commotion was about. Legolas looked up, but not quick enough as he and Estel plowed headlong into the surprised elf lord.  
  
  
  
A gasp came from the twins who had skidded to a halt mere feet from the trio on the floor. As the awe was shaken off a snicker was heard from the opposite side of the hallway.  
  
  
  
"It seems that two small boys have accomplished what even Sauron could not do, and brought down the Lord of Imladris." Glorfindel chuckled.  
  
  
  
Elrond glared at his advisor and then turned to face two pairs of terrified eyes. "Have we not talked about running in the halls a hundred times" he said looking to each of the four.  
  
  
  
"But Dan and Ro said they were going to make us wish we had never been born." Estel said looking quite serious.  
  
  
  
Elrond looked to his twin sons. "Elladan, Elrohir explain yourselves."  
  
  
  
"Well someone put oatmeal in our boots Ada. Look they are disgusting."  
  
  
  
Elrond peered into Elrohir's boot; and sure enough it was full of this mornings oatmeal. He turned his gaze back to the two small faces. "Which one of you did this, or was it perhaps both of you?"  
  
  
  
Estel and Legolas furiously shook their heads no. "Ada honest we didn't do it" Estel said his lip beginning to quiver.  
  
  
  
"If you did not do this then explain to me how it happened? Did I not say behave, for the party is tomorrow, and you would not go otherwise." Elrond pulled himself up off the floor and now stood over the two small figures.  
  
  
  
"Lord Elrond honestly we did not do it. We were in the gardens this morning playing."  
  
  
  
With a sigh Elrond was about to send both Legolas and Estel to their rooms for the rest of the day, when Glorfindel approached him.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps I can clear this up. It was I who did it milord."  
  
  
  
Elrond looked at his advisor and quickly closed his mouth which had fallen open. "But why would you do something like this?"  
  
  
  
"I believe your sons can explain that. It seems last week someone felt the need to put poison ivy in my bedsheets, and I am still itching from it."  
  
  
  
When Elrond turned to look at Elladan and Elrohir he could see their faces had turned a bright shade of red. "I believe in this case we shall call it even, but I issue a truce between you all until after the celebration tomorrow." Elrond looked down on the two small faces and pulled each one close. "Forgive me for not believing you little ones."  
  
  
  
"It's alright" they both said as they pulled Lord Elrond close into a hug. As Elrond returned the hug Estel whispered something in his ear. Elrond chuckled to himself and turned to the twins.   
  
  
  
"Both of you go outside and clean out your boots, and you two go back to the garden and play."  
  
  
  
"Sorry Estel, Legolas, we did not know it was not you" both twins said as the four walked to the stairs.  
  
  
  
"All is forgiven gwador nin" Estel said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Elrond turned; not to go back to his room, but instead he went to Elladan's door.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going mellon nin?" Glorfindel asked  
  
  
  
"Alas to remove the snake from Elladan's bed" the elf lord said as both burst out laughing.  
  
I shall update again soon! 


	2. Innocence of a Child

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: I forgot to mention in this fic which is AU that Legolas is the equivalent of a 14 yr old in human years. ALl reviews are welcome all flames will be used for fire to keep me warm.  
  
Now to ALL you great reviewers!   
  
Kaorethien: Of course it will have angst it is me LOL  
  
Starlit Hope: I thought is was amusing to that Estel has put the snake in the bed, those elflings and adan  
  
Snuffles2: Thanks! It made me laugh when I worte it.  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks alot I will .  
  
Catmint: I am glad you like this fic enjoy.  
  
Viki Turner:Ohhh yeah angst coming and Estel had put the snake in Dan's bed, which is funny as the twins believed them him innocent after Glorfy's confession.  
  
Shizu Plushies Jaganshi Riddle: Whew long name.and thanks! and update for you!  
  
Silvertongue: Thank you I am glad you enjoyed  
  
mistopurr: I love little Estel fics and thanks for adding it to your favs. :D  
  
Ashley: Thanks I am glad you enjoyed the chapter here is another and awww Ashely is my daughter's name  
  
Babey Rachey: I can't tell you what will happen LOL  
  
Ymmas Sirron:You are the ultimate reviewer! here is more!  
  
Kate the Tigress: Thanks glad you like it!  
  
Firniswin: LOL here you go MORE!  
  
Dragon Confused: Yes they are cute! I love when they are small in fics.  
  
Jopru: Glad it gave you the laugh you needed.!  
  
Gozilla: Thanks!  
  
Irish QT: Well the wait is over  
  
SOme Reading: Thank you for the great compliments. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic  
  
I can not believe I got that many reviews! Thanks to you all! I shall not make you wait any further and will go straight to the chapter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Happily all four boys played that day in the gardens until the sun began to sink in the sky.  
  
  
  
"Estel, Legolas, boys it is time to come in and wash up for dinner" Elrond called from the doorway. He was greeted by four very grimy faces, dirt streaked, yet smiling. "My goodness it looks like you all are very dirty indeed. Upstairs and bathe, dinner will be ready in an hour."  
  
  
  
All four ran to their seperate rooms. Usually trailing behind the others because he was younger; Estel this time had managed to scoot past the others, to make it first to his room. As he opened the door to his bedroom Estel flung his boots from his feet. Then he ran into the washroom, leaving a trail of dirty clothes in his wake. There waiting for him was a hot bath filled just moments before. With a big splash he jumped in and sank beneath the water. It felt so warm and in no time he was clean. Estel jumped out of the tub and dressed quickly. Opening the door he ran into the next room where Legolas was staying.  
  
  
  
"Are you still in the tub?" exasperated, Estel rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I for one do not rush the task of bathing. Just have a seat I will be out soon."  
  
  
  
"Don't forget to wash behind your pointy little ears" Estel giggled. He sat down on the bed, and pulled a book from the bedside table to read while waiting. The soft blankets on the bed felt so soothing as Estel's eyes began to get heavy. "I'll just finish this chapter and Legolas should be done" he thought but his eyes closed and he was fast asleep.  
  
  
  
"Estel I am ready now" came the voice of Legolas a few minutes later as he stepped into the room. What he saw was Estel curled up on the end of his bed, fast asleep. Moments later two dark heads peeked into the room.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you ready yet Legolas? Come on Estel must have already beaten us downstairs."  
  
  
  
Legolas turned smiling "I believe your brother had other things to do" he said stepping aside and pointing at the bed. "Should we wake him for dinner?"  
  
  
  
"No let him sleep I will bring a tray up later for him" came the voice from behind them. Elrond looked at the now clean children and smiled. Estel had worn himself out. It was times like this that he was reminded Estel was only eight years old and not a century old elfling. "Come let us not disturb him; go and eat for tomorrow will be a big day."  
  
  
  
The other three raced from the room as Elrond turned to join them. The three elves told their father of their latest adventures over dinner, as well as what they had gotten into that day.  
  
  
  
"Ada we also took the provisions to Ataria as you asked" Elladan said, "She sent her thanks, but it seems she took a liking to our friend here" he explained pointing at Legolas.  
  
  
  
"Yes she said he and Estel reminded her of her own sons, and the trouble and mischief they used to cause" came the solemn voice of Elrohir.  
  
  
  
"I hope you were polite in your visit. It is a hard thing to lose a son, but to lose both is sure to be devastating."  
  
  
  
All at the table were quiet for a moment, each knowing about losing a loved one. The silence was interrupted as Elrond spoke.  
  
  
  
"I think the day has been long, and you should all go and get some sleep. Legolas I shall be up in a moment to get Estel, and bring him to his own room."  
  
  
  
Legolas and the twins got up and ran up the stairs each saying their goodnights as they went to their rooms. When Legolas entered his room there still sleeping, laid Estel. As he went to cover him up a whimper came from the child. Estel's brow had beads of sweat on it, and he had fresh tears on his face. "Mellon nin, what troubles your dreams" Legolas thought. He went and sat beside the boy, rubbing circles on his back to soothe him. Legolas had grown very attached to the adan child. To him Estel was the brother he never had and he was protective of him, almost as bad as Elladan. "Ssshhh let your dreams trouble you no more Estel" he said as he laid down on the bed. Estel calmed down after hearing the elven voice, and was soon back to a dreamless sleep. Legolas laid there only a moment or two before his eyes began to glaze over in sleep.  
  
Elrond climbed the stairs holding the small tray of sandwiches. As he approached the door he knocked. Receiving no answer he quietly opened the door. Inside the room was silent, nothing stirred, and the only sound was the soft breathing of its two occupants. Such a sweet picture this would make. Legolas with his hand on Estel's back, and Estel curled up in a ball as if cold. He did not have the heart to wake them. He came to the side of the bed, and laid the tray down on the nightstand, and pulled the covers up on the two. Estel seemed to have been crying, but now a smile was on his face. Elrond leaned over and wiped away the few tears that were left. "I love you ion nin, sweet dreams" he said as he kissed his head. Estel rolled over and mumbled "I love you too Ada." Elrond stood up and went to the door, leaving the two to dream.  
  
I shall see you all the the next chapter!  
  
Until then! 


	3. The Celebration

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Sorry RL and the flu kicked my butt Forgive any mistakes All reviews are welcome and I think I said Legolas is the equivalent of a 13-14 yr old in this fic which is AU. Now on to the levely reviewers!  
  
Kate the Tigress: Here is another update for you!  
  
Someone Reading: I thank you for your sweet review! and yes I tried to make them sweet :D  
  
Starlit Hope: Heehee yes!  
  
Hobbitsrfun: YOU reviewed! YAY! and the twins are older than Legolas so I leave it to your imagination.  
  
Estelle1: Ummm it is coming LOL  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Update for you!  
  
Catmint: Thanks yeah I thought it was sweet too!  
  
Pippin's Lover: Here is the next chapter for you!  
  
Elven Kitten: Awww I know ff can be an ass but thanks for the review!  
  
Kaorethein: Yes Elrond IS a mother hen kinda LOL and yes angst for you here!  
  
Irish QT: You shall see what is up with Estel and OF COURSE there will be Legolas angst :D  
  
Snuffles2: YESSSSSSs fuzzy cuteness turned to evil mwhahahahaha  
  
astalder27: update update update for you!  
  
Amlee: Thanks update is HERE!  
  
Finiswin: Yes sweet but what awaits them!  
  
Velvet12: Yes it will become interesting mwhahahahahah  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Here is sweetness for you and the beginning of the EVILNESS heehee  
  
Vicki Turner: Next chappie for you!  
  
silvertoekee: Gladyou like the story here is more for you!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Thanks for adding this fic to your favs and for enjoying it too enough to review! :D  
  
YAY!! thanks to alll of you for reviewing! I hope you will continue to read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Estel awoke the next morning and stretched. He was starving and since he had slept in his clothes all he had to do was slip in his boots. Hurriedly he scrambled on his boots, and slung open the door. Taking the stairs two at a time, he was running so hard he did not see his father ,until it was too late. Estel scrambled back to his feet; a look of horror on his face as he saw his father, robes rumpled, on the floor.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Ada. I should not have been running."  
  
  
  
What happened next shocked the child. It started softly, but soon turned into loud peals of laughter coming from his father.  
  
  
  
"Ada" Estel said wondering if his father was alright.  
  
  
  
Elrond looked at his son. "Do not think your father so old he does not remember how it is to be young Estel."  
  
  
  
Estel smiled and held his little hand out to help his father up. Now hand in hand they walked into the diningroom.  
  
  
  
The conversation at the table was buzzing with excitement about the festivities of the day. A light breakfast of only fruits and bread was being served; for later there would be a glorious feast. Estel chose only two slices of melon, and a single slice of bread. He was waiting to fill up later on the cooks variety of cakes and pies.  
  
  
  
"Estel is that all you are eating?" his brother said in amazement. They had seen Estel eat. For such a small boy he could eat like a full grown man, starved for a week.  
  
  
  
"I am saving room for later" Estel said. Eyebrows raised, Elrond looked at his son.  
  
  
  
"Be sure not all the food you eat today, are sweets."  
  
  
  
"Of course Ada, I want some of the cooks stew also." All around the table laughter broke out, as Estel sat wondering why since he had only spoken the truth. As the last dish was cleared Elrond stood up and spoke to them all.  
  
  
  
"Everyone let this be a day of joy and happiness for our fellow elf or man. Now come let us adjourn to our rooms and get ready."  
  
  
  
In an hours time everyone met back downstairs. Elrond looked up to see four smiling faces staring back. "My aren't we a handsome bunch" he replied. This brought groans from the group. "Alright very well, come let us go and join the celebration."  
  
  
  
As he pushed open the front door the noon day sun beamed down on all of Imladris. It was as if it were magically transformed before their eyes. There were tables filled with every food imaginable, jesters juggling brightly covered objects, and all kinds of games going on. As they stepped out a hush came over the crowd. Elrond raised his hands. "People of Imladris, guests please enjoy yourselves. Let us celebrate life and friendship."  
  
  
  
The crowd cheered and the Lord's family smiled. Estel nudged Legolas "I have never seen so many people, elves, men and even a few dwarves."  
  
  
  
"Come Estel, let us not waste a moment of this day" and pulling him along they ran off to enjoy the nearest game. For hours they admired the jugglers and entered the games. Legolas had won the archery game much too many Noldor elves dismay. When he was presented with a golden arrow, the prize he looked and saw his friends beaming with pride. As Estel was about to enter the foot race they noticed a she elf staring at them.  
  
  
  
"She has been watching us all day. It makes me feel uneasy at times." Legolas whispered to Estel. Estel glanced at the elf.  
  
  
  
"That is Ataria, her sons were slain on an outing just a couple months ago. Ada says she has not gotten over it yet and that we should be kind to her."  
  
  
  
Legolas shook off his doubts and returned his attention back to the race, which was about to start. He was going to enter but saw the elves were much younger. "You can win this Estel" he said patting him on the back.  
  
  
  
The race started and as fast as his legs could go, Estel ran. If he had looked he would have seen he was keeping up with the elflings; a feat not many men could boast of. With his tongue sticking out he gave it all he had, and half ran, half stumbled over the finish line. Laying there on the ground he looked up to see his friend and brothers.  
  
  
  
"Estel they can not congradulate you unless you get up" Elladan scoffed.  
  
  
  
"You mean I won? No kidding, I won"  
  
  
  
"Aye gwador nin you did just that" Elrohir said pulling him to his feet.  
  
  
  
Estel was estatic as the ribbon was given to him. "May we show Ada?"  
  
  
  
"Of course we can" and the three others trailed behind the excited child.   
  
  
  
Elrond was standing with a group of elves as Estel ran up.  
  
  
  
"Ada, did you see. I won the race!" Elrond turned to see the smiling face of his son and held his arms open.  
  
  
  
"You beat the other elflings little one?" he said looking surprised..  
  
  
  
"Aye father he did" Elladan spoke.  
  
  
  
"Estel I am so proud of you" The other elves all agreed that it was a feat.  
  
  
  
"Look Ada I won a ribbon" Estel said showing his father the prized thing.  
  
  
  
"What a lovely ribbon it is, you should keep it safe."  
  
  
  
"Ada I want you to have it"  
  
  
  
"Why Estel, you raced hard for this. Why do you wish me to have it?"  
  
  
  
"Because Ada it says You are the Best and you are" the child said seriously.  
  
  
  
Tears brimmed in the elf lord's eyes and some even in the the elves behind him. "I will treasure it my son as one of my greatest gifts. I believe your victory warrants something though. How about all the cakes and pies within reason."  
  
  
  
Estel's eyes grew big "Oh Ada, yes that would be great! Legolas come on let's go get some of the raspberry tarts."  
  
  
  
Legolas bowed to Lord Elrond and then he and Estel took off in a run but Estel stopped and started to run back. "Ada I forgot something" he yelled.  
  
  
  
Elrond turned again to his son "What Estel, what have you forgotten?"  
  
  
  
"This" Estel said and kissed his father on the cheek and then took off running back to join Legolas.  
  
  
  
"A fine son you have there, one to make any father proud" one of the elves behind Elrond said.  
  
  
  
"This I know" the elf lord said smiling as he watched his son run off with Legolas.  
  
  
  
"Elladan will you and Ro join us" Estel called out as he ran by.  
  
  
  
"We will be there in a few moments little one."  
  
  
  
Estel rolled his eyes as he saw they were talking to two she elves. They ran up to the table and looked in amazement. "Which one first Estel?" Legolas said his mouth watering.  
  
  
  
"The raspberry tarts, let's eat those first."  
  
  
  
"Good choice mellon nin" he said already filling his plate  
  
  
  
"My what hungry little ones you are" someone said, and as they turned they saw Ataria smiling at them.  
  
  
  
Legolas nudged Estel who stood staring at the elf. Estel did not know what to say so he stammered "Yes but they would be even better with some ice cream."  
  
  
  
"I have some just back at my house if you would care to go."  
  
  
  
Legolas was leery of Ataria; something didn't seem right and he pulled Estel to the side and told him. "Should we go without telling someone?"  
  
  
  
"She only lives just outside the gates; we would be back before anyone noticed. I do still feel strange though it is sad that both her sons are gone and she is alone; but Ada said to be kind to her."  
  
  
  
"Very well then but let us hurry I do not wish to miss the fireworks later or the archery contest between the adults."  
  
  
  
Estel turned back to Ataria "We will come with you my lady, but we must be back quickly."  
  
  
  
"Very well come with me Lothen, I mean Estel" She took Estel's hand in hers and wrapped her arm around Legolas and they waked to her house; away from the celebration and watchful eyes of family.  
  
  
  
Once inside the little house she ask them to sit and she would get their ice cream. She returned moments later with two heaping bowls and gave each one. "Here you go, will this be enough?"  
  
  
  
"Hannon le Ataria" Legolas said remembering his manners as Estel seemed to have forgotten his at the moment. "We should be going now Estel, your father will be worried."  
  
  
  
Estel snapped his head around. "You are right he will wonder where we have gotten off to."  
  
  
  
"Come now eat quickly, then you can be on your way" Ataria said hovering over Estel.  
  
  
  
Legolas had become a tad bit leery now, but as he saw Estel shoving the second big spoonful in, his uneasiness lessened. He raised the spoon to his mouth and tasted the ice cream. It was cool and sweet and he smiled. "This is some of the best ice cream ever Ataria" he said carefully, and alot more gracefully taking a second bite. When he looked over he saw Estel had finished his bowl and was eyeing his. Legolas laughed and shoved the bowl between them. "Here you can help me eat mine"  
  
  
  
Estel thanked Legolas but truthfully he was beginning to get quite sleepy. He yawned in spite of himself. Legolas too felt very tired and did not know why. It was not long before Estel could not keep his eyes open any longer, and laid his head down on the table. Legolas went to rise but the room spun in circles, and before he could reach Estel's chair he was on the floor, fast asleep.   
  
  
  
Ataria swept the elf up in her arms and laid him on the bed in the next room. She then collected the sleeping child from the table and placed him beside Legolas. She tucked them both in and smiled. She stepped over the toys on the floor as she made her way to the door. There lingering in the doorway with tears in her eyes, she turned to glance at them. "Welcome home Lothen and Dernen."   
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
I will update again soon! 


	4. Not This Day of All Days

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
DIsclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please for give any mistakes. All reviews are welcome, all flames will be given to the Easter Bunny.  
  
Now to all of you GREAT reviewers Hugs you all!  
  
Pippin's Lover: No I love Elrond must kee him to torture further in the fic I am writing.  
  
LinZE: Here you go update!  
  
Kaorethein: Umm YES she is crazy. And not hurt them hmmmmm you will see.  
  
Riva van Dyk: Here you go scary and all.  
  
Elven Kitten: LMAO! yes she is!  
  
Estelle1: Ataria is beyond creepy, try gone totally whacko  
  
IrishQT: I do not think she will want to give them up so easily heehee  
  
astalder27: THANKS! here is an update for you!  
  
mistopurr: Yeah I have vision of her myself.  
  
Deana: WHy yes she did! LOL  
  
Orlandolover32: Thanks for you and your great review. I am glad you are enjoying this fic and here is more for you.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: The trustingness of children heehee  
  
Vicki Turner: Yes Ataria wants to replace her sons with them. Insanity is evil LOL  
  
Catmint: Thanks I am glad I could surprise someone.   
  
Amlee: Of course there is trouble. It would not be me *g*  
  
Silvertoekee: Not so much they look like them as they are the right age kinda and the fact that she is insane with grief.  
  
Now I wish to say THANKSSSSSS ALOT! to all of you who have reviewed and giev you the next chapter   
  
Chapter4  
  
  
  
As Elrond prepared to enter the archery contest he recieved a nudge. "You know you must win this right?" came the smirk from Glorfindel. "What would little Estel think if he outran the elflings and his Ada lost to some." he snickered.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for your overwhelming support" Elrond stated his words dripping with sarcasm. "By the way where is Estel? Have you seen him lately?"  
  
  
  
"He is probably with Legolas eating again, or pulling some devilish prank on an unsuspecting elf."  
  
  
  
Elrond chuckled as he indeed could see his son doing just that. He was about to comment when a whistle blew to start the competition.  
  
  
  
Rapidly arrows were fired at the targets and judged until only two were left Elrond and an elf from Lorien. The Lord of Imladris was glad that it was not a Mirkwood elf, but he was still uneasy. Side by side they stood arrows notched. A whistle was heard as they were released. At close inspection it was declared that the blue tip arrow was indeed closer and a cheer went up in the crowd, as a smile came over the elf lord's face.  
  
  
  
"Congradulations Ada, we knew you would win" came the response from Elladan.  
  
  
  
Elrond looked at his sons and smiled, but his smile quickly left. "Where is your brother? I have not seen him in hours, and the celebration is coming to an end soon. Please go quickly and find him so we may bid the guests a farewell."  
  
  
  
Off they ran in search of their brother and Legolas. Little did they know they would not find them.  
  
  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
  
  
Elrond stood on the steps of the Last Homely Home peering through the crowds of people wondering what was taking the twins so long; as Elladan and Elrohir made their way back. "Ada we can't find them anywhere." Elrohir said quite out of breath.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you can't find them" Elrond said his voice growing louder.  
  
  
  
"We looked everywhere, all over the grounds and there is no sign of Estel or Legolas."  
  
  
  
"They have to be here somewhere; come I will help you search."  
  
  
  
Hours later............  
  
  
  
The elves entered the house tired and worried. A look of fear mixed with dread on their faces.  
  
  
  
"Still nothing?" came the voice from the corner  
  
  
  
"I know not where else to look" Elrond sighed  
  
  
  
"We can look no longer tonight" Glorfindel said clasping the elf lord on the shoulder. "I will amass a search party and we will head out at first light. Come you should try to get some rest so you'll be ready."  
  
  
  
"Sleep! I can't sleep. My son is not home with his family, he is probably cold and hungry" Elrond's shoulders sagged at the last statement.  
  
  
  
"Ada he has Legolas with him. At least he is not alone." Elrohir softly whispered trying to give his father some hope.  
  
  
  
"Aye he is not alone then" he sighed again and sank down in the nearby chair. "Not only have I lost my son, but Thranduil's as well. What kind of father am I? I should have told Estel the importance of the day. To lose two people I love on the same day is too much." Elrond's shoulders sagged in defeat with the last statement.  
  
  
  
"Ada he didn't know. It is not your fault. We should have told him this day was the one Amme sailed."  
  
  
  
The gloom in the room seemed to squash all the happiness from earlier in the day. Elrond's heaved as if racked by sobs.  
  
  
  
"Come let us all go and rest. The search will resume at dawn"  
  
  
  
With heavy sighs they all left the room, the twins going to bed and Elrond stopping at Estel's door. He opened the door and wished to see his son sleeping, but it was not so. Trepidation filled his heart as he knew Thranduil would arrive tomorrow and he had somehow lost his son. As the tears ran down his face he reached into his pocket for his handkerchief. Something fell on the floor and he reached down to pick it up. There in his hands was Estel's ribbon. The bold letters You are the Best shining up at him. "I pray you are safe my son." As the words left his mouth he laid his head down on the bed, breathing in the smell of his little boy.  
  
  
  
Estel groggily woke and saw it was night. He wondered when he had fallen asleep and who had brought him to bed. All these things seemed unimportant as he turned and saw Legolas asleep. With a smile he rolled over and drifted back into the drug induced sleep. 


	5. Waking to surprises

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: All reviews welcome, All flames will be given to the Loms and diassembled.  
  
Now to all you great reviewers!  
  
RandomReviewingWold: Thanks for your assessment! I am glad you have enjoyed it!  
  
Beling: Yes their love for each other is sweet and yet Ataria is quite insane.  
  
Cosmic Castaway: Yes Thranduil will be very upset won't he.  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: UPDATE for you!  
  
Estelle1: YOu already know what she is gonna do LOL  
  
Hobbitsrfun: THe lady is crazy of course. ANd where are you????  
  
Catmint: Thranduil will not be happy and thanks for the compliments I do try.  
  
Hiez-Rulez: LOL ice cream to causer of havoc  
  
Irish QT: YOu will see heeheee  
  
LinZE: YEs we all hope but will they?  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Estel does not realize he is sleepy.  
  
Vicki Turner: That would be a dreadful task wouldn't it.  
  
Kaorethein: YEs LOTS of Elrond angst!  
  
ELven Kitten: LMAO! nut case it to put it mildly!  
  
Riva van Dyk: heehee update for you!  
  
Firniswin: Update and they shall waken  
  
Someone Reading: You are more than welcome and thanks for your words.  
  
Now I wish to thank you all this chapter will be short but not many of these are so please forgive me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Morning dawned on Imladris, but the elves inside did not notice the day. Their only thoughts were of finding the missing boys. All refused breakfast in an effort to get started quickly. Mounting up all looked tired, faces filled with worry and dread. Elrond turned to leave out the gates, all the others following. All that is, but Erestor who was left behind in case they found their way back home ,while the others were gone. If they had looked back they would have seen the elf, with tears rolling down his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Estel stirred in his sleep, and his hand fell from the elf's side. Legolas felt the sudden movement and struggled to waken. He felt groggy even though he truly had slept for over ten hours. He thought they had fallen asleep and been carried upstairs to Estel's room, but as he looked around he did not know where he was. It was a child's room by the looks of it but who's child.  
  
  
  
He went to the door and turned the knob, but found it would not budge. He tried again and at last gave in knowing it was locked. Who would lock us in a room, a strange room he thought and went to Estel to wake him to see if he knew.  
  
  
  
"Estel mellon nin wake up" he said trying to coax the child awake. Estel groaned and rolled over. "I think I ate too much ice cream" he said clutching his stomach. "I don't feel so good."  
  
  
  
"Estel do you know where we are for it seems we have been locked in."  
  
  
  
Estel crawled to the edge of the bed and went to try the door too, also seeing it was locked. He began to look around the room and saw it was littered with various toys. Some he would play with some a little too old for him. He looked and saw a toy dagger and toy soldiers, and at least knew it was a boys room and not a girls.  
  
  
  
"This is not Imladris Legolas. I know every room and this is not one of them, and Ada would never lock me in."  
  
  
  
"Then where are we" Legolas was about to say, but he was interrupted as the door handle began to turn and Ataria walked into the room.  
  
  
  
"I see you have woken up. I brought you some breakfast." she said placing the tray down on the table beside the bed.  
  
  
  
Estel and Legolas looked at each other and realized they had never made it home the day before and knew that Lord Elrond would be frantic; not to mention King Thranduil who was due to arrive today to spend a couple days and escort Legolas home.  
  
  
  
"We are sorry to have inconvenienced you and will be on our way." they both said heading for the door. They were both caught off guard as Ataria stepped in front of them.  
  
  
  
"Lothen, Dernen where do you think you are going? You just got back you are not leaving again so soon." Ataria said smiling, but her smile was soon gone as she heard horses approaching. As fast as anything she had her hand over Estel's mouth and Legolas' too, dragging them into the closet and shutting the door. She then straightened her hair and walked to the door.  
  
  
  
As she opened it she was met by Lord Elrond and his sons. "Mae govannen, what brings you here milord?"  
  
  
  
"It is my son as well as the Prince of Mirkwood. Have you seen them?"  
  
  
  
"I am sorry you lordship, but I have not seen them since the celebration yesterday. I wish I could be more help."  
  
  
  
"It is fine, hannon le and I am sorry to have bothered you" Elrond spoke and then turned to leave.  
  
  
  
"It was no bother, I know how it is to lose someone close to you. I wish you well in your search." With this she closed the door and returned to the two in the closet. When she opened the door she found Estel in tears.  
  
  
  
"Why did you lie to Lord Elrond!?" Legolas spat at the she elf. "Why did you say we were not here ,he must be sick with worry."  
  
  
  
"Dernen stop this can you not see you are frightening your brother." Ataria admonished.  
  
  
  
"I am not Dernen! and you, not I has scared Estel. He wishes his Ada and so do I. Now will you not let us leave?"  
  
  
  
"My son why do you wish to leave me again? Have I been a bad mother to you? You will think better after a bite to eat." As she said this she left the room and locked the door on the way out again.  
  
  
  
"Legolas? How are we going to get out of here? Ada thinks we are lost and we aren't. We are right here just outside the gates." Estel began to cry fresh tears for he wished his father now more than ever.  
  
  
  
"Ssshh do not cry Estel we will find a way sooner or later. She can not keep us here forever. Estel do you know if these names she calls us are her son's?"  
  
  
  
"Yes they are Lothen and I played together alot before he died and Dernen used to play with us too even though he was older."  
  
  
  
Legolas sat there for a long time just holding Estel and trying to keep him from crying, even though he too wanted to cry. He knew his father would be outraged, and Lord Elrond would be so upset. He was so hungry, but he eyed the food on the tray and thought perhaps she may have put something in it, so he did nto eat any. Estel he knew had no desire for food either all he wanted was his father.   
  
  
  
  
  
Until next chapter! 


	6. A Father's Worry

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: All reviews are welcome all flames will be given to my dog a minion of Sauron it seems.  
  
Now on to all of you GREAT reviewers!  
  
Pippin's Love: Thanks and Hmmm Elrond you shall see  
  
Elven Kitten: LMAO! you have lost it  
  
Vicki Turner: thank you and here is another for you!  
  
Orlandolover32: yes Thranduil should be upset and yes she is quite insane. LOL  
  
Estelle1: LMAO! at you and gimmme  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Yes it will be sadder I guarantee.  
  
IrishQT: I can't tell that but they will be very unhappy. and yeah Elrond believed her mwhahaahha  
  
Deana: the window you say LMAO!  
  
Riva van Dyk: YEs she should be punished read on and you will see sooner or later.  
  
Catmint: Yes it is dark and thanks for the info. and it shall get alot darker  
  
Ymmas Sirron: I shall not tell you if and how he finds out. and yes poor Estel dear god poor both of them.  
  
Kaorethein: Yes EVIL rocks!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: I am afraid she did and will again  
  
Beling: I think I answered your questions in e-mail but yeah Elrond could not hear them. and thanks!  
  
  
  
Now on with the fic!   
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
All day and into the night the elves rode looking for anyone who knew where Estel and Legolas were. Elrond seemed to grow sadder with each reply of no. He did not know who had taken him if anyone or where he was. He cringed at the thought of Thranduil had to be at this moment in Imaldris waiting for him. With a heavy sigh he called to Glorfindel. "We should turn back the King of Mirkwood will be there and will want answers."  
  
  
  
"Aye but you go back, I will continue to search for awhile longer. Do not give up hope. They will be found."  
  
  
  
Elrond shook his head and reined his horse in to take the trip back home. He did not even remember the ride home; or notice his surroundings until he saw Thranduil standing on the steps of his home. He jumped from his horse and rushed to explain the best way he could. He was thrown off guard as Thranduil did not look angry, but instead quite sad.  
  
  
  
"I know Erestor has informed me." he held up his hand before Elrond could speak. "I also know you would never provide anything but the best of care for my son; so therefore I can only assume something or someone treacherous is to blame and not you."  
  
  
  
"Thank you for I am at a loss as to where they could be. We have searched for miles and some search still."  
  
  
  
"Do not worry yet; Legolas is a fighter, he will let no harm come to them"  
  
  
  
Minutes seemed like hours as the two fathers paced the study floor. Elrond would go and look out of the window, only to go back to pacing; when the thoughts in his mind became too much. Tea and food had been brought to them, but it remained untouched on the table, growing cold just like the night air.  
  
  
  
Elrond once again stood on the balcony, looking out over Imladris, and he was soon joined by Thranduil as the sound of horses approaching came. Both scanned the yard for a glimpse of their sons, but lone riders entered the yard. A few minutes later Glorfindel came into the study. He looked tired and his clothes were dirty. Elrond and Thranduil looked up hoping to hear he had found at least some trace of where Estel and Legolas were. They were caught by surprise as the mighty balrog slayer's eyes filled with tears as he came up to Thranduil.  
  
  
  
"We found no trail or sign of their whereabouts, but we did find this as we rode back through the gate." Glorfindel then placed Legolas' golden arrow he had won in Thranduil's hand. Thranduil stared down at the arrow as questions entered his mind.  
  
  
  
Elrond turned to him and explained "Legolas won that in the archery contest. He was so happy saying he couldn't wait to show you that he was the best. He would not have idly dropped it."  
  
  
  
Thranduil closed his hand over the arrow; for it meant so much more to him now. "We will set out again in the morning and all of Imladris will help in the search."  
  
  
  
"Indeed my old friend. Come let us try to rest before morning."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Estel and Legolas had finally ventured out from the closet and huddled on the bed. Estel still sniffling the tears away as Legolas tried to ease his mind. "Do not worry, they will find us, and then we will be back home again."  
  
  
  
"I want my Ada. Can we not escape Legolas? Can't we try?"  
  
  
  
"I will think of something mellon nin" Legolas said even though he had no idea how. It seemed the only way in or out was the door or the window; and the window had been sealed shut.  
  
  
  
Ataria had entered the room once more this time bringing more food. As she placed it on the table she noticed the other tray had been untouched. She reached out her hand and stroked Estel's hair and he whimpered and moved away. "I know elflings do not need that much food, but you do need to eat."  
  
  
  
Neither one paid any attention to the she elf and this was upsetting her. "Dernen! Did you not hear me? As the oldest you should make sure your brother eats."  
  
  
  
"I am not Dernen!, this is not Lothen! They are dead, now let us go!" Legolas screamed.  
  
  
  
Ataria reeled back as if in shock, but when she spoke it was calm, almost scary. "Just because your father is gone does not mean you can speak to me this way. I expect this food to be eaten when I return or you will both spend the night in the cellar as punishment." and with that she left; the two boys staring in horror as she closed and locked the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Legolas was furious. To be held captive, against his will, to be called by her dead son's names. It was all too much and he pounded the table beside him and sent food flying to the floor. He looked at Estel and his heart broke. Estel sat shivering even in the warm room, his eyes round with fright, and the tears still on his cheeks. He would try to keep him safe until they could figure out a way to get out of here. He was worried for even though he was an elf and could go without eating Estel was not.  
  
  
  
"Estel are you hungry?"  
  
  
  
Estel shook his head no and then spoke. "Legolas I think I am going to be sick" and he leaned over and retched beside the bed.  
  
  
  
Legolas knew it was only nerves that had made him sick, but he still felt bad as he stared at the food on the floor. Just as he was about to get the apple off the floor the door opened.  
  
  
  
Ataria came into the room and as she saw the mess on the floor her face began to twitch. "Who did this! Wasting good food like this. Fine you can both spend the night in the cellar."  
  
  
  
"NO!" came the cry from Estel at the thought of being locked in the dark.  
  
  
  
"Well then Lothen tell Amme why is the food there then. Lothen tell your Amme why!" she said shaking the boy.  
  
  
  
"My mother is dead, and you are not her, Leave me alone!"  
  
  
  
Ataria's face turned red with anger "How dare you say such things Lothen. I gave you life. I am trying to raise two sons on my own and you disrespect me like this. To the cellar with you both then." She grabbed both of them by the arm and started dragging them to the door.  
  
  
  
Legolas tried to get free from her grasp with his other hand, but she had a firm grip. Estel's legs no longer seemed to be working, as Ataria was now dragging him as he screamed.   
  
  
  
She pinned Estel to the wall and opened the door to the cellar and pushed him in. Next came Legolas who tried to get free before the door closed to no avail. A chill ran down his spine as Estel found his voice again and began to yell. "You are not my Amme, she is dead. Ada, Ada please.... where are you?"  
  
  
  
Ataria went and sat down in the boy's room and began to clean the mess. She began to mutter to herself about the rudeness of elflings; and how her sons used to be sweet. "They will come around. It is only because they were gone for so long." She smiled with her resolution and finished cleaning. She ignored the muffled sobs coming from the cellar, and even the random scream.  
  
  
  
Legolas I am frigtened. I have never been alone in the dark before."   
  
  
  
"Silly adain you are not alone I am here."  
  
  
  
Estel huddled closer to Legolas and laid his head on his shoulder. "Will we really get out of here Legolas. Will Ada really come. I miss him alot."  
  
  
  
"We will get out Estel I promise you this." Legolas said yet he could not even fathom a way to accomplish it. He knew that Ataria was not likely to just let them walk out so he knew they would have to try to escape.  
  
until next time! 


	7. Trying To Escape

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes. All reviews welcome, all flames will be given to my kids to play with   
  
Now to all the GREAT reviewers. You do make my day!  
  
Riva van Dyk: Thanks and yes a wachk job indeed.  
  
Elven Kitten: what can I say it seems you have lost your mind and thanks  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: SHe is soooooooo disturbed and poor Estel  
  
Starry: Glad you are enjoying! and thank you for reviewing  
  
Irish QT: Yes she seriously thinks this, and update for you!  
  
Pippin's Lover: thank you glad you liked it  
  
Someone Reading: People who are insane do not think rationally and sometimes you overlook what is right under your nose.  
  
Vicki Turner: No more wait here you go!  
  
Amthramiel: Ataria is one nut case this is for sure.  
  
Catmint: YESSSSSSSSS hugs for Estel and thanks!  
  
KissTheRainGirl12489: You better get your axe ready then  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Do not die! I love your reviews! here you go *shoves update to you*  
  
elly baggins: Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
Estel Elven Encantress: Thanks for the advice and thanks for taking time to review!  
  
Firniswin: LMAO! update for you!  
  
Orlandolover32: Yeah it was nice of Thranduil but he understands Elrond would not purposely do anything to harm Legolas.  
  
Wife of Elladan: Awww thanks that brought a smile here you go!  
  
Estelle1: There is never enough! mwhahahahaha  
  
Kaorethein: Her sons were killed by orcs and yes she is insane!!!!   
  
WOW! thank you to all of you who are reviewing! It makes my day to read your reviews. and now without further ado here is the next chapter!  
  
chapter 7  
  
  
  
The bright morning sun brought chaos in the elven realm. Everywhere elves were running around gathering supplies for the search. Elrond was still sitting in his room. He was usually the first one down, but he felt the need to compose himself before he went downstairs. Something was gnawing at him. He felt as if this search would be futile, but he prayed his thoughts were untrue. With a heavy sigh he got up and put the ribbon back in his pocket. It had been there since Estel had given it to him, and he only took it out at night to lay it next to his bed. He had promised the child that he would love him, keep him safe, and now he had failed. "Valar willing you will be home today my son" he thought as he walked down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Milord all are ready to begin at your lead." one of the many elves said.  
  
  
  
"Very good let us tarry here no longer then. I wish to have my son home again."  
  
  
  
Over thirty elves rode out with Elrond and the twins in the lead, swiftly followed by Glorfindel. Erestor once again stayed behind just in case they returned home while the others were gone. He walked back into the house and went to the kitchen. Not knowing what else to do he went about making some pies. A little known fact that when he was worried he often came to the kitchen in the middle of the night and cooked. It eased his mind, and everyone enjoyed the tasty pastries thought to have been made by the cook. As he rolled the dough out his mind drifted to Ataria. She must have felt just this way when her husband and sons had not returned that day; only to find them dead days later. At the thought of death he shuddered. He would be optimistic until they found proof that Estel and Legolas were no longer alive. He knew if anyone could find them Lord Elrond could.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Estel awoke laying next to Legolas. He almost smiled at thinking it was time for breakfast, and then he realized where he was. He was about to waken the elf when the door popped open and the light of the morning flooded the cellar.  
  
  
  
"Good morning little ones. I trust the cellar has given you some time to think about your actions. I am sure you are back to the sweet little elflings I have always loved."  
  
  
  
Legolas looked at Estel and Estel knew to follow his lead. "We are not your elflings. We are princes of our realms and when my father and Lord Elrond find out what you have done; you will be locked in the dungeons of Mirkwood forever."  
  
  
  
Ataria seemed to think of Legolas' words for a moment and then laughed.  
  
"Sometimes you are so funny Dernen. Honestly the Prince of Mirkwood, how do you come up with these fantasies of yours."  
  
  
  
"It is not a fantasy I am Legolas Thranduilan and this is Estel Elrondian ,your sons are gone Ataria. Can you not see this?"  
  
  
  
As Legolas looked into her eyes he knew then and there she did not, for in her mind they were her sons and he knew they would not escape her.  
  
  
  
"Come you may have breakfast if you wish. I have made your favorites lemon tarts."  
  
  
  
"Lemon" Estel said his nose wrinkling, for he hated lemon anything. "I think I will pass" he said.  
  
  
  
"You are sure then? But what can I say you take after your mother there. We do not gorge ourselves on sweets. How about you Dernen?"  
  
  
  
Legolas shook his head no in reply.   
  
  
  
"Very well then you may go into your room and play. I will be in with a snack later." and with this she led them back to the room.  
  
  
  
"Can we not go outside and play?" Legolas asked hoping she would say yes so they could escape.  
  
  
  
"No not today Lothen looks under the weather, you both should stay inside. Although it does puzzle me elflings do not get sick. Perhaps he needs more rest." and with that she pushed them lightly in the room, and locked the door before either could escape.  
  
  
  
"Legolas I do not feel well at all" Estel said doubling over. He sat on the floor holding his stomach as the waves of nausea washed over him.  
  
  
  
Legolas sat down beside Estel "It is because you have not eaten Estel. Well that and the fact that you miss your family as much as I miss mine. You are also beginning to look a little pale."  
  
  
  
"Legolas I must see Ada. I dreamed of him last night and it was a nightmare. He didn't find us and I never saw him again." Estel sniffled "What do you mean I look pale?"  
  
  
  
"Well one, we will see our families again I promise Estel ,and two just think even though you are pale you have the complexion of an elf." he said trying to lighten the boys heart.  
  
  
  
"Come let us try to find a way out of this place" Legolas said going over to the window again.   
  
  
  
It was boarded up but he was looking around the room to try to find something to pry it open with. He looked all around but nothing seemed right.  
  
  
  
"Will this work" Estel said seeming to read the elf's mind as he handed him one of the toy metal soldiers.  
  
  
  
"This may work Estel how did you think of it?"  
  
  
  
"I once pryed my window open and got out when I pulled a prank on Elladan" as he spoke the words his face fell thinking of his family again.  
  
  
  
"Do not worry mellon nin we will see them. I do not know when, but I swear to you on all that is good we will get away from here."  
  
  
  
Estel seemed to smile just a little but he still worried. The fear of never seeing his father again or his brothers ate away at him. He sat watching as Legolas chipped away at the window with the little toy soldier trying to pry it open. They were so involed in what they were doing they did not hear Ataria walk in.  
  
  
  
"What are you trying to do!? Why are you prying the window open Dernen. Are you trying to leave me again? I will not have it. You came back to me and I will not let you go again." she screamed roughly pulling Estel up from the floor and holding him. "You will not leave me, do you understand. I am your mother!" she screamed still as she shook the boy hard.  
  
  
  
Estel screamed as his arm had been twisted and pulled from the socket as he tried to get free from her grasp. His head swam as she shook him back and forth screaming all the while calling him Lothen.  
  
  
  
"Release him! You are hurting him!" Legolas yelled at Ataria   
  
  
  
"You will not speak to me this way. I will show you who is boss around here" she said taking Legolas by his arm and slinging him into the closet. She then grabbed Estel by the collar and put him over her knee. She began to spank him as his father had never done for she had grabbed the wooden sword that stood nearby.   
  
  
  
"I did not wish to do this Lothen, but your brother has given me no choice. I will show him his actions not only hurt me, but others as well" she said as she continued to bring the wooden sword down on Estel's backside.  
  
  
  
He at first did not scream out but after the fourth time it hit him he cried out in pain. His arm was still twisted behind his back so he would not get away and now she was hitting him too. Lash after lash fell on the boy and he cried out with each one until he was hoarse from screaming. Finally Ataria stopped her swings and stood him up to face her.  
  
  
  
"That hurt me as well as you Lothen but you two must learn to obey your amme. I do not wish to ever harm you in this way again. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
  
  
Estel could only stare at Ataria as the tears fell from his eyes. He could not understand how a she elf could be so mean. He wanted Legolas and he wanted him now. He wrenched free from Ataria and ran to the closet door to open it. Ataria grabbed him before he got there. "NO I believe your brother needs to spend an hour or so thinking about what he has done."  
  
  
  
"You are mean and I want my Ada!" Estel whimpered.  
  
  
  
"Your father is gone. He is not coming back so stop this foolishness Lothen. I will be back later to draw you a bath."  
  
  
  
Estel crumbled where he was onto the floor. He soon got back up as his backside burned from the spanking he had gotten. He stood next to the closet and put his ear to it "Legolas mellon nin" he said through the sniffles ,but he got no reply. He was worried now and he leaned in closer to the door. What he heard shocked him for he heard the muffled sobs of Legolas from inside.  
  
  
  
"Legolas what is it, why do you cry?" Estel asked thorugh his own tears.  
  
  
  
From inside the closet came the reply "I could not save you. I let her hurt you and I did not stop her and I promised I would keep you safe. I am sorry I failed you."  
  
  
  
Estel put on his best brave face and moved closer to the door. "You have not failed me mellon nin. I know you could not stop her and we will get out." Estel did not believe this for one minute, but he had to try to make Legolas feel better. He tried sitting down, but the burning was too much for him so he laid on his stomach on the floor next to the closet and cradled his arm next to him.  
  
Until next time!  
  
*flees* 


	8. Worst Dreams Come True

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: All reviews welcome all flames will be given to the kids as toys.  
  
Now to all you GREAT reviewers! Hugs to you all! You make my day!!! ALL of you!  
  
Catmint: Thanks and yes I agree a little info about the others always helps. Glad you are enjoying the insanity.  
  
Spencer: More than psycho, borderline crazy   
  
Ymmas Sirron: AW do not fall into insanity! I love your reviews!  
  
Orlandolover32: Awwww here is another and thanks!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Death would be too kind for her I think read on and see what happens!  
  
Riva van Dyk: YEs hopefully *ahem*  
  
Estelle1: LMAO! you Gimme more!  
  
Someone Reading: GAH!!! runs back throws next chapter to you and hopes you do not crack up under the evilness. *g*  
  
Well I guess you all want the next chapter now I suppose I shall have to give it to you. HERE IT IS!  
  
chapter 8  
  
He was not there long before Ataria came back in to draw his bath. She went to the closet door and opened it. "Let us see Dernen if you can speak with a civil tongue now."  
  
Legolas wanted to slap her, he wanted to yell, but he thought Estel could take no more right now so he held his tongue.  
  
"Please help your brother with his bath and I will return with your dinner." and then Ataria left the two alone.  
  
"Come Estel let us do as she asks so she will not punish you again. He helped Estel pull off his dirty tunic and gasped in shock. Ataria had missed his buttocks with a few strokes and he had two very dark gashes across his back. He was however pulled from his horror as Estel whimpered. He looked up and realized that Estel's arm was caught in the sleeve and as it was pulled form the socket he could not get it out.  
  
"I am sorry Estel does it hurt?"  
  
The small gasp as he pulled the arm free told him indeed it did. "We can put it back into place you know. I have seen your borthers do it out on a hunt before. It will however hurt so I will leave the decision up to you."  
  
Estel seemed to think about it and decided " Can we do it after the bath?"  
  
"Yes we can do it then if you wish come, get into the bath and I will go get some towels. Estel stuck his foot in and slowly eased himself down into the water. As his backside made contact he cried out for it stung. The pain was becoming too intense and he hurried himself as fast as he could with one arm, and washed.  
  
Legolas returned with the towel having given Estel some privacy and handed the child the towel. After drying off he pulled on a fresh tunic no doubt one of Lothen's and went to sit on the bed. As soon as he did a small whimper escaped him. "Do you wish for me to do it now?"  
  
With a small nod Estel agreed. He was scared of the pain, but it had to be done or his arm would be useless. Legolas grasped his arm and forced it back into place as Estel screamed out loud. This brought Ataria running back into the room.  
  
"What is it Lothen? What is wrong?" but she was talking to no one for Estel has passed out from the pain.  
  
"He had a nightmare. He yelled out in his sleep. I think he is fine now." Legolas offered the lame excuse, but Ataria accepted it as she looked at Estel lying on the bed seemingly asleep.  
  
"Very well I will hold off on your dinner until later; he needs his sleep and you Dernen can watch over him as I have some errands to run."  
  
"That will not be a problem. You may go now if you wish." he said hoping for the chance to escape while she was gone.  
  
Ataria looked at him puzzled, but shrugged it off and locked the door behind her. Legolas waited until he heard the door to the outside close, and then he picked up the toy soldier again and went to work on the lock.  
  
Elrond and company had been riding all morning without even a hint as to where the two could be. They had searched the neighboring towns and into the woods surrounding Imladris. Elrond himself was beginning to despair, and as he turned to Thranduil he could see the same look in his eyes. It was the look of utter horror finally sinking in that they may never see their sons again. "Halt!" came the voice of Elrond and all riders came to a stop. "It will be dark soon and we should head back towards home. Perhaps they have shown up there."  
  
Thranduil turned a hopeful eye towards his friend of many years. "Can you feel them? Is there something you see?"  
  
"Nay mellon nin. I know they are not dead for I believe I would feel it as you would also. I however do not know if they are waiting for us at home or not."  
  
The riders turned back and headed back toward Imladris; all of them hoping against all hope that the two would be there. As they approached the gates surrounding Imladris looking very tired and worried Ataria came out and spoke to them.  
  
"Any luck milord of finding your son and the Prince of Mirkwood?'  
  
"We have not found them yet Ataria, but we will continue to search."  
  
"I thought you may like to know that I found these just on the edge of the woods about a hundred yards from here. She pulled from behind her back Estel's and Legolas' tunics. They were dirty as if rolled around on the ground and Estel's held a large tear in his.  
  
Elrond took the tunic from the she elf and saw it was Estel's. He held it to his face and tried to breathe in the scent of his little boy. He then turned and handed Thranduil his son's tunic. He turned suddenly on Ataria and she backed away for a moment.  
  
"Did you see anyone,anything near these tunics? Have you seen my son or the prince?"  
  
"Nay milord I only found them when I went out to gather some firewood. I did not know if they were of importance, but thought that you should see them. I am sorry if it brings you grief. Your sons were kind to me and my heart goes out to you for I know how it is to lose someone close to you."  
  
Elrond looked down fondly on Ataria and yet there was something about her. He could not put his finger on it, but he thought maybe it was due to him being tired.  
  
"I thank you for showing us this and we will send someone to search the surrounding woods again in the morrow." With this he was off riding with haste into the courtyard. He was about to jump from his steed, but Thranduil had beat him to it. Running behind the Mirkwood king he bolted up the stairs and into the house.screaming for his advisor.  
  
"Erestor! Have they returned!?"  
  
Erestor came out of the kitchen with an armful of sandwiches. "They have not returned here milord. At the sight of the dirty tunic hanging from his lord's hand he dropped the plate. "Has something foul befallen Estel milord?"  
  
Elrond looked down at the tunic and sighed "We do not know the answer to that my friend but it seems so."  
  
Erestor stooped down as if to pick up the sandwiches for he didn't want anyone to see his tears. No one knew that he and Estel sometimes spent hours talking and laughing about the simplest of things. In everyone else's eyes they spent their time with Estel running from him as he was the victim of a prank.  
  
"Come leave that till morning retire for the night." Erestor shook his head in agreement and with a quick bow to the two lords he left and went up the stairs.  
  
In his room Thranduil sat down on the bed. The seriousness of the whole thing was finally sinking in and he spoke to himself. "Legolas my son who has you, where are you. Please come home to me little Greenleaf." He laid down on the bed and pulled his son's tunic close to him. It was the last lingering memory he had of him. He then remembered the arrow and pulled it from his pocket. He turned it over and over in his hand, "I am the proudest father of them all tithe pen." He laid it beside his pillow along with the tunic and fell into a troubled sleep. He did not hear the sounds coming from down the hall.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir sat in their rooms completely silent. Each one blamed themselves for not paying enough attention. As the silence of the night deafened them there was a knock on the door. Elladan got up to answer it and saw the she elf he had be talking to a few days earlier.  
  
"I came to see if there was anything I could do" she said placing her hand on his face. Elladan pulled away sharply from her.  
  
"It was because of my lack of attention to my brother that he is gone now. Please go and leave us." he said shutting the door softly.  
  
"Dan she was only trying to help" came the soft voice of Elrohir.  
  
"Yes I know, but now is not the time for foolish impulses. We have a brother to find and I will not rest until we do." Elladan laid his head against his pillow and closed his eyes because in his dreams he could still see Estel smiling and running to him.  
  
Across the hall sat Lord Elrond in his room. He did not sleep, he stood on his balcony holding the tunic. It was torn and he wondered what had happened to his little Estel. What creature had dared to harm him. Nothing in all of Middle Earth would be able to constrain him once he found out. Slowly he walked to his bed and sat down. Sleep would not come only visions of what terrible thing could be happening. Everytime he closed his eyes he would waken minutes later; sweating as the nightmare left him. He pulled the tunic to his chest and took out the ribbon.  
  
"My dearest Estel. Never has a heart been more pure. He then fell upon his knees beside the bed and begged Valar to let Estel come home to him. There he was sitting when Erestor peeked in hours later. He knew the elflord would never be the same for the little adan had crept into his heart in the few short years. Elrond would surely sink further and further into despair as time went by. Erestor decided against going in and left the father alone to grieve for his son.  
  
Until next time!  
  
Runsssssssssssss 


	9. Darkest Before The Dawn

Title:Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes all reviews are welcome!  
  
Now to MY GREAT reviewers!!  
  
mistopurr: Legolas is the equivalent of a 13-14 yr old in human years, Yeah I know he really isn't but is AU so oh well and thanks!  
  
Pippin's Lover: Glad you enjoyed and yeah it is sad very sad more sadness to come!  
  
Riva van Dyk: LMAO! well you will see what happens next!  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: Poor ALL of them, and Ataria one word INSANE!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: GAH! must flee from you before you read this chapter! mwhahahahahaha'  
  
Vicki Turner: Thanks! and is running trust me. BUT here is an update for ya!  
  
Catmint: Thanks and did so for ya! and hopes you enjoy!  
  
Hobbitsrfun: DANI again update for me!!!!!!  
  
Elven Kitten: Ahem it gets worse.  
  
Orlandolover32: Thanks! alot and here is another chapter for you!! Hope you enjoy and do not wish to maim me after!  
  
KissTheRainGirl:12489: You will sooooooo want to choke her again now! and thanks!  
  
Beling: I had to do it really ummm Sauron made me do it??? update for you! and thanks!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: That feels BAD and yes Ataria EVIL INSANE SHE ELF!  
  
Estelle1: awww Wanda you are killing me bad wanda!  
  
Someone Reading: You will soooooo not like this chapter ahem it is evil, angst filled ummm flees!  
  
Ok I guess you want the next chapter and I wish to thank you all for reviewing you are all wonderful. I shall run for cover now from the evil glares it will produce.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Morning came again but Estel and Legolas had no idea. Estel rolled over and whimpered. His backside still burnt from the spanking of yesterday. As he finally opened his eyes he looked around for his tunic. The one Ataria had given him made him itch and it was a little to big for him. He looked all over the room and then the washroom. He was beginning to get frantic. That was the last thing form home he had and he wanted it back. "Legolas!" Wake up!" Where is my tunic and yours?"  
  
Legolas blinked the sleep from his eyes and asked the child what he meant. "Estel your tunic is in the washroom where we left it."  
  
"NO it isn't, please Legolas help me find it. Ada gave it to me just before the celebration, I have to find it."  
  
Legolas slid off the bed and helped his friend search. They tore the room and washrrom apart, but found no trace of the tunics anywhere. As they both dived into the closet to look the door opened.  
  
Estel was furious. He turned on the she elf and began to beat her with his little fists. "What did you do with it! Give it back!" he said the tears of anger and frustration pouring from his eyes.  
  
"If you mean those dirty little tunics I threw them out. I gave you new ones that are clean. You do not need those anymore Lothen."  
  
Estel fell to the floor his last link to his family gone now. The despair was sinking in fast and he curled up in a ball and wept like a baby.  
  
"You are so cruel. Why do you keep us here, we are not your sons, can you not let us go? My father must be worried as well as Estel's."  
  
"Yes I saw the Lord Elrond and Thranduil today and they did look worried, but it is no concern of ours Dernen. I know your heart goes out to them and their family but we have our own family here with us. Please get your brother from the floor and wash his face. Breakfast will be ready in a minute."  
  
"You, you evil, vile woman. How dare you speak to my father and the Lord Elrond and not tell him we were here! I hope when they do find you that you rot in the dungeon forever."  
  
The slap was sudden and made Legolas' head snap to the side. "Dernen I do not know what has gotten into you or your brother. You both have not been the same since you came back but, I think some quality family time is in order here. You both will not see the light of day until you can address me with some respect." and Ataria slammed the door behind her.  
  
Legolas put a hand to his face and rubbed it. He was still glaring at the door when he heard Estel's faint cries. "She saw Ada and now he thinks we are gone forever. He will never find us Legolas. Ada........" he choked out.  
  
"We will find a way Estel. I swear to you, we will not spend our last days here."  
  
Already a plot was forming in his mind he just had to figure out how to do it. He knew it may take awhile but he would get them out. It was his job to watch out for the smaller of the two. He gathered Estel up in his lap and rocked the child until he fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A month later..................  
  
It had been a month and still no sign of either Estel or Legolas. The entire section of woods surrounding Imladris had been searched. Every cave gone into, every path and trail investigated. No sign of the either of them had been found, and no one had any hope now of ever finding them. Thranduil had gone back to Mirkwood promising to come back, but Elrond could see he had given up. His son was the last thing he had in this world and he thought perhaps Thranduil would sail soon without him.  
  
In Imaldris the twins sulked around the house, not even going on hunts. They left out for a couple days at a time saying they were just out of a ride but Elrond knew they still searched for any sign or person who may have seen their brother. Elrond himself had let his duties slip. He was so consumed by his grief he hardly ate and slept very little. He wandered the halls as if in a dream state, and he was often found in the morning not in his own bed, but in Estel's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Only a few hundred yards from the main house was the house of Ataria. Inside the two captives grew listless. Legolas everyday worried more and more for Estel. Having not seen the sunlight in a month or more he was growing pale. His color was almost to that of an elf, and for an adan that could not be good. Ataria tried to get them to eat, but each refused unless the need was absolute. Their tunics hung from them now. Estel's was already too big for him when he got it, and now he seemed even smaller than his eight years.  
  
"Estel will you not eat today?" the elf begged.  
  
"No I am not hungry Legolas. It has been so long since I have seen Dan or Ro and Ada. I sometimes almost forget what they look like."  
  
"I know mellon nin I wish to see my father as well. It seems like an eternity since last I laid eyes on him. It feels like when my Amme sailed"  
  
Ataria came into the room and left food and tried to get them to speak to her, but they only stared off in space as if she were not even there. She would leave in a huff and mutter about elflings and their lack of respect.  
  
As night set in again Legolas heard a whimpering sound again. Estel was having yet another dream and he awoke drenched in sweat. The elf knew the adan could not take much more before he became withdrawn and he jumped up.   
  
"Come Estel I can no longer take this." he said going to the window. He took one of the swords and pried one of the boards from the window. That would be the only one as the wooden sword cracked under the pressure, but it was enough. They had one board gone and now Legolas was more determined to get the other ones off. He sat pulling and pulling but could not quite get the others off when a small hand came beside his. Estel grabbed the other end of the board and helped to pull. With a crack it came loose from the window and Estel gasped at the stars he could see.  
  
"Hurry Estel climb out Ataria might have heard." Estel climbed out the window and Legolas climbed out after. They both stood and breathed in the fresh air. Estel looked off in the distance, and he could see his home and was shocked as he saw a light in his window burning.   
  
"Legolas look their is a light in my window" maybe Ada has another child in my place"  
  
"Estel do not think such things. Of course your Ada has no other son to take your place."  
  
They both turned to take off running when someone grabbed them by the collars. "Where do you think you are going at this hour of the night" Ataria said dragging them both back into the house.  
  
"ADA!!" Estel screamed "ADA!! help me!" but his Ada did not come and he and Legolas were dragged in.  
  
"I do not know what has gotten into you two, but I see now that it calls for a more extreme punishment. With this she left the two standing for a mere second or two and returned with a belt, "Your father used this once when you Dernen lied to him about the stolen horse. I believe your actions tonight warrant its use again. Legolas attempted to run into the room with Estel, but Ataria caught them both.  
  
She shoved Estel into the room and locked the door behind her. Legolas ran to the door and beat his fist on it. "Do not hurt him it was my fault. All my fault!" His cries fell on deaf ears as he heard the first lash hit Estel.  
  
The screams came for more than an hour and then Ataria opened the door. "He still refuses to even answer when I call his name. The impudence of him, and she grabbed Legolas and dragged him inside. Faster than lightening the belt made contact on his backside, but he refused to call out.   
  
"You will learn respect, you will answer when spoken to, I am the adult here and I demand respect from my sons." Ataria screamed as lash after lash rained down on the elf. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Estel huddled in the corner. The look of fear in his eyes matched none he had ever seen before. Ataria was growing more and more angry as Legolas refused to answer her. She began to bring the belt down with more force and he finally cried out.  
  
Estel could take no more and he shakily got to his feet. "Leave him alone Amme. I am sorry. It was all my fault. Leave Dernen alone!"  
  
Ataria stopped the belt midswing and flung it to the floor. "That was all I wanted my son. All I wanted was for you to admit you were wrong so we could move past it. Come here let me dry those tears."  
  
Estel walked over to the she elf and reluctantly let her hug him. He winced as his back was on fire now. "Are you alright now my son?" she asked him looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yes I am fine I think me and Dernen are just tired. Can we go to bed now?"  
  
"Without dinner?" she asked  
  
"Yes I am so tired Amme" the words making a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
"Very well then go to sleep my sons" she said as she kissed each one on the head goodnight.  
  
Legolas looked at Estel in horror. "Why......why would you say that. Why would you call her Amme?"  
  
"Because she was hurting you and I could not bear to watch it."  
  
Legolas pulled Estel to him careful of his own injuries as well as Estel's and on the floor he held him while he wept. 


	10. Estel

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes, all reviews are welcome  
  
Now to the reviewers, seriously HUGS to you all!  
  
mistpurr: Awwww do not cry, but you may again now and later, here is an update  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Perhaps they will,ummm flees  
  
Estelle1: Wanda you have cracked up, and gimme  
  
Orlandolover32: Yes a month and yes I am mean and evil *cackle* ahem anyway update for you!  
  
Riva van Dyk: They are only children, and madness gives someone great strength. and here is the next chapter for you!  
  
Beling: THANKS again! And poor Elrond and the twins are so full of grief will they find them????  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: YESSS all sad, poor them, flees before you read this one  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks update for you!  
  
Someone Reading:Yes poor Elrond and Thranduil overcome with grief at not finding them, poor Estel and Legolas trying so hard yet failing. ahem update for you! and you will be sadder in chapters to come  
  
Juda: Thanks! I am glad you are enjoying it  
  
jacquelinestel: WOO HOO! thanks for the compliment! and here you go! the madness continues  
  
Hobbitsrfun: DANI Ummmm I doubt that but you never know  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Umm read on and you will know, if they did and yesss SAD!  
  
Catmint: Sorry tired last post, thanks  
  
Lirenel: Sorry I had to leave it there, and ELrond is so full of grief.  
  
Firniswin: LMAO! yes! mommy elf insane! mwhahahahaha  
  
Vicki Turner:Thanks and mabe they will maybe  
  
LinZE: Ummmmm home dunno about that perhaps  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Get your shovel ready trust me, the poor kids  
  
Now I wish to say a BIG BIG thanks! to all of you reviewers! You are all awesome! and I guess you wish the next chapter too huh?  
  
Okay here it is! WHEEEEE *hides*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
As Elrond sat in Estel's room he could have sworn he had heard Estel's voice call to him. He sounded afraid and as if someone was hurting him. He listened again and thought maybe Estel was near by, but when a few minutes later the sound stopped he was sure he only imagined it. He wanted his son home so bad he was now hearing his voice in the night  
  
Elrond rubbed the tunic between his fingers, it was the last thing that had been with Estel. It had been more than a month now and they had not found them, and he was thinking now they would not, What could Thranduil possibly be thinking all alone in Mirkwood. How could he have let this happen. He had promised to keep him safe, he had promised to keep him safe and he had failed. Choking back the sobs he pulled himself from the bed. He could not ever forgive himself for this. He would go the rest of his life forever missing the adain child. He slowly walked back to his room, not that sleep would ever come as he slept rarely these days.  
  
Months went by without any word of the whereabouts of either Estel or Legolas. The twins at first had went out every week to look for them, but now they hardly ever went out; and when they did they came home sullen and locked themselves in their rooms for days. Even Glorfindel had been seen many times brushing down Estel's pony as if he were going off for a ride today..All the inhabitants of Imladris mourned the loss of the two. Thranduil had been back and looked again for his son with a group of his finest warriors, but they too came up empty handed. He had gone back to Mirkwood promising to return again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estel and Legolas had gone about each day not really caring about anything but a means of escape. They dreamed of it each night and thought of it each day. Neither had seen the sunlight in nine months and the effect on Estel was staggering. His complexion now fully matched that of the fairest elf; all color was gone. Legolas had become withdrawn as he needed the fresh air and nature to make him complete. They ate very little and spoke even less. They huddled together at night to keep warm for Ataria still thought of them both as elves and Estel was not. He seemed to have developed a cough, but when asked about it he shrugged it off. He had grown very quiet and the only time he really talked was when he and Legolas were sure Ataria was asleep.  
  
"Legolas I do not remember what Imladris looks like." the child whimpered.  
  
"Do not be silly. You know all the good spots to hide Estel. Remember the closet off the second floor, next to your father's potion room. We were grounded for a week for that one."  
  
The slightest of smiles came across the young human's face, but was all too quickly gone. He longed for home, but it seemed but a dream. His chest heaved and he coughed again.  
  
"That cough of yours is getting worse. Maybe we should tell Ataria about it."  
  
"Why bother she thinks I am Lothen, and he is an elf. I will be fine Legolas. I just need some sleep." and with that he curled up in a ball trying to stave off the chill which had set in.  
  
Legolas looked sadly at Estel. He knew he was right Ataria was not about to think he was sick. He curled up next to Estel and threw his arm around the child. When his hand fell on Estel's it felt like ice. With a sorrowful look he tucked the hand under the blanket and hoped Estel was warm enough.  
  
The next morning way to early Ataria came into the room. She wore a smile on her face and she had a gift in her hand. Today is a day of celebration boys. This was the day you were born Lothen. Come open your gift."  
  
Estel stood where he was a look of shock on his face. "But my birthday is not for three more months."   
  
"I think as your mother I would know when you were born Lothen, now come here and open your gift."  
  
Estel stood there too stunned to move, but Legolas stirred him forward hoping if he opened it that Ataria would leave. He slipped the ribbon off and opened the box to discover a book inside. In the book were pictures and drawings of Ataria and Lothen and Dernen. He looked at the pictures but could not speak. He didn't want this family, he wanted his own.  
  
"Do you like it my son?" she asked  
  
Estel didn't answer, afraid he would cry. He was hiccuping even now trying to fight off the flow of tears. The hiccups soon turned into deafening hacking coughs, that almost stole his breath away.  
  
"Lothen what seems to be the problem. Did you get choked?"  
  
"He is sick, he needs some medicine." Legolas said being nicer than he felt.  
  
"Do not be silly Dernen,he is an elfling and elflings do not get sick. He perhaps just got choked on something." She did not notice Estel gasping for air as she was lost in conversation with Legolas.  
  
Legolas did notice and ran to his side "Estel! Estel are you alright!? Speak to me" but all Estel could do was wheeze.  
  
"He will not speak to you Dernen. He will not answer to that name for it is not his"  
  
"Are you insane. We have pretended long enough now. You should get Lord Elrond and swiftly at that. He will know what to do."  
  
"I will not be bothering Lord Elrond with some prank you and your brother have cooked up. If you wish to continue this charade today then go ahead but it will be here alone. I will not stand here and listen to anymore of it." she turned and walked away and was about to slam the door. "How could you Lothen, today of all days" She looked sad for a few seconds then closed the door.  
  
Legolas quickly shrugged off the she elf and helped Estel to sit up. "Mellon nin can I do anything to help you? Do you need anything?"  
  
Estel pointed at the pitcher of water beside the bed between coughs and Legolas got the hint. He swiftly went and retrieved a glass of the water and brought it back. Estel drank some of it slowly in between the gasps.  
  
"Are you better now?"  
  
"Aye thank you Legolas. I will be fine now. My throat was just dry is all."  
  
"I think you are far from fine my friend and I think over time if that cough is not taken care of you will become worse."  
  
"Do not worry yourself, I have had far worse than a simple cold."  
  
"Yes but your father was there to tend to you then." Legolas at once regretted mentioning Elrond for Estel's eyes became filled with tears.  
  
"I am sorry I should have thought before I spoke."  
  
"It is alright, but do you not miss your Ada as well?"  
  
"I do miss him but for an elf the time is alot different I have been in Imaldris for a year at a time before. For some reason though you are right. I seemed to have adopted your sense of time, and it seems like a century since I have seen my father. What if he has sailed Estel thinking I am gone forever? What if he no longer could take being alone and I have no home to go back to?" Legolas was beginning to feel the fear he had seen in Estel's eyes moments earlier.  
  
Estel pulled his friend to him and looked into his eyes. "Tell me the truth Legolas will we ever escape from here? I am not too little to know."  
  
Legolas looked as if thinking "Yes mellon nin we shall even if I have to work day and night to think how." He got up then and looked around the room. The window was not an option as they had been caught last time. He looked everywhere around the room and in a huff sat down hard on the floor. As he sat he heard a new sound and he motioned Estel to come closer. He began to tap on the boards of the floor and noticed one sounded different than the others. He began to try to pry it from the floor and he almost flew backwards, when the board came up quite easily in his hands. What he saw made him laugh and yet repulsed him too. There laying next to the ground beneath was what looked like some leftover food.   
  
"It seems Lothen and Dernen had your appetite Estel." he said pointing to the contents.  
  
Estel peered closer at them and wrinkled his nose at the smell, but then a thought came to him. "Legolas is this the ground underneath the house?"  
  
Legolas' eyes sparkled as he finally got what Estel was saying. "This leads to underneath the house and if we could we can dig out of here"  
  
Estel smiled as his friend made the connection. He smiled for the first time since they had been captured thinking now of maybe seeing his father again. "We will have to find something to dig with, something Ataria will not notice is gone."  
  
Legolas with the help of Estel searched the room and finally decided one of the little tin soldiers would have to do. "We will begin tonight Estel after she goes to sleep." Estel nodded and went to go sit on the bed and wait. He wanted to be able to help and his head felt fuzzy right now.  
  
"Estel perhaps you should not help, you do not look well."  
  
"Nay I am alright just tired"  
  
Legolas did not believe that for one minute. He knew the boy was trying to cover up how he truly felt. He also knew if Estel did not get out of here soon, he would die as the cough was worsening with each day and he had no desire for food anymore.  
  
Well I am not evil right? *sneaks away before you answer that* 


	11. Desperation sinks in

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: umm I still do not own them.  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes, all reviews welcome heck as well as flames they amuse me.  
  
Now to the REVIEWERS!! WOO HOO! you guys/girls are the best!  
  
Heidi021: I have seen that very episode! and thanks for your great review!   
  
A Sly Fan: I say to you ..........???????? hope you care to explain further.  
  
Kaorethein: WOO HOO! I get to live till then! and yes I am evil!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Yes she does need a good shovel to the head BUT she must be there to be evil.  
  
Pippin's Lover: But but but Hmmmm thinks on it  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: EVIL! UPDATE! Wheeeeeeee  
  
Narya Silver Fox: They doi not want the she elf to touch them. SHe is ugh tainted, evil etc. and yes they are stubborn.  
  
mistopurr: Yes you could cut the tension with a knife, but I love it! and thanks alot !  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: yeah 9 months and nada, but they have searched everywhere but right under their noses.  
  
Estelle1: Glasses no medication and some serious help yes LOL!  
  
Elven Kitten: LMAO! flees before you read this one!  
  
Riva van Dyk: coughyeahrightcough but glad to see you so optimistic.  
  
Catmint: Umm it looks bleak for Estel and the elf, Possiblity ahem yeah  
  
Star-Stallion: WOW! I am happy that you did and are still reading! thanks!  
  
Orlandolover32: Ummm is EVIL again I am afraid but thanks! g  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Gives you some ice cream and an update and then runs again faster!  
  
Vicki Turner: snort yeah escape.................  
  
Beling: They do tend to steal your heart away, the pain from Elrond steals my emotions ahem update for you  
  
WOO HOO! Thanks to you all and THE ANGST AND PAIN gotta love it! cough ahem anyway on with the fic!  
  
chapter 11  
  
Mithrandir galloped into the elven realm. Upon reaching the gate he had an omnivous feeling overtake him and wondered what was amiss here. He had been in the Shire for far too long, so long he had in fact missed the last celebration that was in Imladris. He was sure that Elrond had been disappointed when he had no fireworks for it. He had made up his mind to make up for it with bringing a big supply of them this time to set off for everyone. Estel always enjoyed them as if seeing them for the first time. He began to whistle as he entered the gates shaking off the strange feeling he had before.   
  
As he rode up he noticed no one came down to greet him and found this odd as Elrond was always the gracious host. He dismounted his horse and walked her to the stable. When he came across the stable hand he asked of Lord Elrond's whereabouts.  
  
"Perhaps you should see for yourself" was all the stable hand would say as he took the horse from him.  
  
Gandalf walked across the yard and into the house. The first thing he noticed was the eerie silence of the house. No threats being yelled, no elves chasing an adan around the house. He quickly made his way to Elrond's study and knocked. When he recieved no answer he slowly opened the door. He gasped outloud at the sight before him. The study looked untouched as if no one had been there in a long time. Cobwebs clung to the books and papers laid in disarray everywhere. He walked to the desk and saw the message he had sent Elrond months ago telling of his arrival unopened. The Istari felt fear rising in his heart. What could have made Elrond this inattentive, he could think of nothing short of death. Death.... the word lingered there in the air like an omen. He immediately rushed off in search of Elrond.  
  
He ran which was very unlike the old istari, but this called for it. He slung open the door to Elrond's room and found the bed had not been slept in. This only hastened his fear until it threatened to almost consume the normally serene wizard. Elrond was not one to leave his duties or his house in this state. He ran to and fro searching the rooms and flinging open doors. He opened the door to Elladan's room and saw the elf asleep in the middle of the day. This was cause for more concern as he found Elrohir in the same state. He had tried to waken them to no avail. "What could cause such chaos in the elven realm?" he thought to himself.  
  
His last resort came as he approached Estel's room. No sound of laughter came from within, no giggles of childhood. He cautiously opened it and was surprised to see Lord Elrond sitting in a chair by the fire. He walked up to him and when he saw his face he gasped. This was not the elf lord who had overcame all obstacles and risen to every occasion. Elrond looked old, like time had caught up to him. He was staring into the fire and didn't even look up when Gandalf came to stand in front of him. Gandalf peered down and saw the elf lord running his fingers over a blue ribbon. Almost all the lettering was gone but he could still make out the words You're the Best.  
  
"Elrond,.. Lord Elrond!" he yelled as he shook the man who paid him no heed. Speak to me!"  
  
Elrond snapped from the trance he was in, but the look on his face was so sad. He didn't seem to have noticed anything.  
  
"My friend what is wrong, why are the twins sleeping during the day? What is troubling you?"  
  
"I gave them something to help them sleep. They had not slept in days and they were beginning to be tired."  
  
"But why would they be getting no sleep. What has brought this madness about, and where is Estel?"  
  
At the mere mention of his son's name Elrond's stoic face let go of the flood of tears that had been bottled up for such a long time. "He is gone Mithrandir, my little Estel is gone and... and Legolas too", he said before the next wave of sobs hit him.  
  
"How long, and where? What do you mean mellon nin? Does Thranduil know?"  
  
Elrond looked up at Gandalf finally. The look on his face was one Gandalf had not seen since his wife had chosen to sail. "Thranduil... the look on his face. He has now lost all of his family. He will be back, but I fear he will sail after that. And Estel, my little hope. He is gone and I have not seen him for over nine months. He is probably dead." and with this the elf lord fell from the chair onto the floor sobbing.   
  
Gandalf picked his friend up and tried to comfort him. "Why, you have two other sons who also need you Elrond. Will you not comfort them?"  
  
"They are beyond comfort. They blame themsleves and have not slept since that day for more than a few hours. I have had to drug them once a week with a dreamless sleep for them to not waken in screaming fits of what may have happened. Can you not see, they lost their mother and now thier friend and brother. This is too much for anyone to bear."  
  
"Elrond what are you saying? You can not give up, Middle Earth needs your guidance. Have you seen any proof they are dead?"  
  
"No, but we have not found them and it has been nine months, where do you think they could be for that long?" he said his voice sounding hurt. "Do not think I have not looked far and wide. I have searched everywhere of them and there simply is no trace of them; it is like they vanished."  
  
Gandalf did not know what else to say so he simply sat with his friend offering his presense as comfort. It was seldom the Ishtari was speechless, but he had no words to offer. For hours they just sat in the room until the sun had fallen beyond the horizon and the night crept upon them. "Will you not come down and join me for a bite to eat?"  
  
Elrond just shook his head. "I can not eat thinking about my son somewhere without me." He turned away from Gandalf and once again stared into the fire.   
  
That night Legolas waited for a long time until he was quite sure Ataria was fast asleep. He then slipped from the bed and grabbed the little metal soldier. He turned to wake Estel, but he saw the boy looking so cold and huddled under the covers. He had not the heart to do it and left the child to the little sleep he would get. Legolas slowly lifted the board and began to dig. He saw he was going to have to lift away more boards, but that would come later. He slowly began the tedious task of digging away at the dirt with the toy and scooping it out with his hands. "Where am I to put the dirt he thought and in his haste he shoved it in the closet, and sweep up the floor the best he could. He was growing tired as it was late in the night and he had only made a hole about a foot deep. This was going to take a long time he knew, but it was the only way. He replaced the board and went to wash his hands and laid down on the bed. Exhaustion swept over his already tired body. The lack of food they had been eating was taking it's toll on him as well. His eyes glazed over and he fell alseep and dreamed of the look on his father's face  
  
The next morning............  
  
Ataria walked in and saw that the two were sleeping. Legolas woke as he saw her enter, but pretended to still be asleep. He saw Ataria and watched her every move. The she elf came into the room and took out the tray and then she would venture outside. Legolas crept as quietly as he could using all his elven abilities and poked his head out the front door. He saw Ataria right on the edge of the house gathering more firewood so he knew he could not make a run for it, even though her back was turned to him. He ran back inside and laid down on the bed .  
  
"Legolas what?" Estel said groggily.  
  
"Ssshhh Estel I will explain in a few minutes." The child nodded his head in understanding and closed his eyes when he caught sight of Ataria coming back in.   
  
She looked down and thought they both still slept. She leaned over and placed a kiss on each head and left the room. At once Estel wiped the kiss away and turned to Legolas. "Where did you go?"  
  
Legolas didn't answer at once, but instead seemed as if he were thinking. "I got it!" he almost yelled.  
  
"What do you have mellon nin?"  
  
"I have a way to sneak the dirt out. When she goes to collect the firewood I will sneak to the door and throw out the dirt quickly."  
  
Estel hung his head in shame. "I am sorry I slept through the night and did not help you."  
  
Legolas looked at the boy. He was once so healthy and full of nothing but smiles, and now he was so thin and his face never held a smile. It was gaunt and pale. Legolas knew the boy would not survive much longer here no matter how hard he tried to hide how he really felt. "It is alright Estel you needed your rest, is your cough any better?"  
  
"Yes I feel fine mellon nin"  
  
Legolas knew better than to believe this. He could see the circles under his eyes, the weight he had lost, and he could hear the rattling in his chest as he breathed. He sighed and prayed this would work before Estel became much worse. 


	12. When it rains it Pours

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary:See chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Thanks! Please forgive any mistakes all reviews welcome, all flames will be used to amuse me and my friends.  
  
Now on to you lovely reviewers!! You ROCK!  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: I would like to say THANKS! and yes men meh could not find their anything.  
  
Lyn: Okies takes deep breath Alright I will start with the lovely grammer lesson you laid out. thanks for that, however even though my comma placement is not always correct I believe with maybe one or two exceptions I have used the right word in a sentence, okies and the other. I would like to thank you for the medical facts. As I work in the E.R as a nurse I see many things btu again thanks. Last of all, I would like you to consider that this is an AU fantasy fic, in which I deem all things are possible for it is fantasy not reality. oh and I never said tey didn't eat at all just very little. OKIES now thanks again for all your helpful suggestions/  
  
Riva van Dyk: Whew is out of breath. says thanks for your review! and yes ahemEstelahem. hehehehe  
  
IrishQT: Legolas will share Estel's angst of course.  
  
Kaorethein: DO you honestly think it will? hmmmmmm  
  
Someone Reading: LOL! YEs you would think that Gandalf could do something BUT ahem and yes I love being evil  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: You think? You will see  
  
Elven Kitten: NU UH will always think to run from angry readers of cliffies.  
  
Vicki Turner: yes it will not be promising to say the least  
  
Elensar32: Ahem yes the fathers so sad, so much pain I love it!  
  
Catmint: I love heartwrenching! It just seems to tear you up inside does it not? and yes typo sorry  
  
Narya Silver Fox: YAY! I am glad you liked it.  
  
Legolas' Garden Light: Well Elrond will have no one should he die of a broken heart.  
  
jacquelinestel: Thanks and I see you have not decided to become a flamer that is nice! and yes I thought it was a nice thing to write also.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Yes Gandalf is there but can even he help now?  
  
Star Stallion: The update has come and also yes the pain  
  
Beling: Ummmm help hmmmm what shall we do  
  
Firniswin: If that made you almost cry then this may also  
  
A Sly Fan: Yes I am evil  
  
Estelle1: It is 17 chapters and hmmm am I THAT evil?  
  
Opaleye: Thanks! I try to make you feel as if you are there.  
  
WOO HOO! thanks to all of you! I treasure all my reviewers! Here is the next chapter for you!  
  
chapter 12  
  
Gandalf walked into the room the next morning thinking Elrond would be where he left him, but he was not there. He looked about the room and finally saw him as he peered over the balcony. He walked out and stood beside him; silent just soaking in the beauty that was the elven realm. Finally not being able to take the silence anymore he spoke. "What thought has your mind so captivated?"  
  
"The twins have rode off for one more search for their brother and friend. If they return empty handed I am sailing from here and away from the sadness. I feel the grip of it now choking my very soul. I can not be here if the hope of man is lost. If my Estel shall not return to me." he said turning a teary eye to his friend.  
  
"Is there nothing I can say to change your mind. You know we need you in the fight for goodness,the fight over the shadow that threatens to consume us all."  
  
"I have made up my mind and this message arrived from Thranduil this morning. He will be here on the eve of Celebrian's departure, and he will sail with me should we find nothing. He said he could not live here with no family left, and Legolas was all he had. I do not blame him, he must think me a terrible person for losing his son."  
  
"He could think nothing of the sort. It was not your fault that they went missing, do not blame yourself for this." Gandalf said as he put a hand on his shoulder. He could see the doubt in Elrond's eyes and the pain behind them too. There was so much pain there, who knew the small child could possibly break the elf lord's heart in such a small time. He silently prayed that they would find them both, and save all of Middle Earth the fate which it would be destined for without them, one of total darkness.  
  
For days on end Legolas scooped the dirt out with his hands, and dumped it outside when Ataria was not looking. He grew more tired as the days passed for he ate nothing. Estel lingered on the edge of fever. It would come and go as Legolas kept a vigil watch over him when not working. He had fallen alseep just the other night and woken to find Estel digging in his stead. When he asked Estel why he was out of bed the child answered and shocked him.  
  
"Do not think I do not see that you are also unwell elf. I may be little but I am not blind. I wish to help get out of this place. You rest I will keep digging." Determined to not be returned to bed Estel dug on and Legolas was too tired to stop him. When he awoke in a few hours he found Estel asleep on the floor and put him back in the bed.  
  
For two more weeks they scooped the dirt until finally they were at a point where they had to pull the other board from the floor.  
  
"It will make to much noise Legolas. How are we to get it up without her hearing?"  
  
Legolas seemed to think for quite some time before an idea came to him. "Estel could you do something for me? I know you will not want to, but it is the only thing I can think of."  
  
"What is it you wish me to do?" he said almost scared of the answer.  
  
"Can you call out to her, tell her you do not feel well. As you yell I will pull the board from the floor."  
  
Estel bit his lip as he thought for a minute. He truly did not feel well, but the thought of having her touch him, repulsed him. He wanted his Ada to make him feel better, not her. With a sigh he said" I will do this, but I do not want to."  
  
"I know Estel, but think of it as a step closer to being free from here." This seemed to make the decision a little better.  
  
Estel returned to the bed and laid down. His head really did feel woozy and with a nod from Legolas he began to yell. "Amme! Amme! I do not feel well. Will you come here?" He kept yelling until he heard the board snap from the floor and Legolas put ot back as if it were fine.   
  
"Hannon le mellon nin. I am sorry."  
  
Estel closed his eyes as the she elf entered the room. "Lothen what do you mean you do not feel well? Your Amme is here, what do you need she said gathering him in her arms."  
  
Estel cringed as she held him, but he said in a soft voice. "Will you sing me to sleep?" Ataria agreed and held him as she sang an elven song. It would have been a lovely song had Estel heard it sung from his father or brothers. He stared off into space as if he was asleep and Ataria laid him back down on the bed.  
  
"Dernen be quiet and do not waken your brother he is tired." Legolas shook his head agreeing and waited for her to leave the room.  
  
"Estel are you truly asleep? he asked nudging the child. Estel rolled over and tears welled up in his eyes. "Legolas how could I call her my mother? I do not even remember my mother's face and yet I called this elf her." Estel's stomach turned and he fled the bed to retch into the washroom.   
  
Legolas came and helped him up as Estel now felt dizzy and could not stand alone. "We will be out of here soon Estel just hold on to that thought, as I know I am."   
  
Estel turned to Legolas and gave him a hug. "Do not fear either Legolas. You will see your father again, and give him the biggest hug ever." Legolas saw the true hope in Estel eyes and knew then and there nothing would stand in the way of their escape short of death. 


	13. Where is Home?

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
DIsclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive comma usage all reviews welcome, all flames will be amusing.  
  
MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!! SQUISHES YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Hp-Azn: Thanks! glad you like it!  
  
Catmint: Glad you enjoy the angst and sorry about the quibbles.  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: No they can not they do not suspect poor innocent Ataria. hehehe  
  
IrishQT: you do know The poor child is deranged by now. and he only wishes to comfort him.  
  
Someone Reading: Ummm refusal to believe we call that denial read on and you shall see g  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Thanks and update for you!  
  
Riva van Dyk: AHem well.................... read on  
  
Elven Kitten: damn I forgot oh well sob away heheheheheheh  
  
Star-Stallion: Hope hmmm Estel you shall see.  
  
Narya SIlver Fox: Thanks! glad you like it!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: YEs loves the ANGST!  
  
Firniswin: Update for you!  
  
Elensar32: I am evil, but the evilness is good goooooooooood  
  
mistopurr: Yes poor Elrond fallen into despair far into despair and Estel sniff I SO LOVE ANGST!  
  
Beling: Hmmm I can not say............ would ruin it for you, you will have to guess. death or no hmmmmmmm  
  
LinZe: THANKS! has posted again, you gotta love the stress  
  
Estelle1: Guilt, look below for more angst!  
  
Thanks to all of you! You are all wonderful! Now I guess you want the next chapter so here it is.  
  
chapter 13  
  
A month later..................................  
  
Elrond stood on the balcony waiting for the arrival of his sons with any word. He looked out over Imladris and in it did not see the beauty he usually saw, but instead saw the years of pain after Celebrian. He also saw the garden in which Estel used to play and the tree he used to climb. So much loss, so much joy taken from him, and now he wished for nothing but a smile from one little boy.   
  
Gandalf stood on the steps, the same steps he had been standing on for over three hours. He could not go in and see the look on Elrond's face again. It was a look of despair, and defeat. This was something new to Gandalf for Elrond had always been the rock of the family, holding it together. He was about to turn to go in when he saw the horses trot in the gate. There upon them sat two elves dirty and tired but yet still alone. He took off in a run wanting to know all that they knew.  
  
"Did you find out anything, did you see or hear word of them, anywhere?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head for Elladan was too caught up in his grief. Elladan jumped from his horse and started to walk back into the house not looking back. Gandalf turned to Elrohir and was about to ask, but he spoke.  
  
"He blames himself as usual. His grief has overtaken him and even I can not bring him out of the shadow now. I only hope that the sight of Valinor and Amme can help him."  
  
Gandalf shook his head and turned to go inside and explain to Elrond. He did not have to go far as Elrond stood on the steps now, a look of hope in his eyes. The hope swiftly left as he saw Gandalf and Elladan walk past him with tears running down his face.  
  
Gandalf and Elrohir spoke no words they simply went to him and placed an arm on his shoulders to keep him from falling. His knees wobbled, then buckled and they held him up and walked him back inside.  
  
"So you found nothing?"  
  
"Nay Ada, No one has seen or heard from them. We rode form here to Mirkwood and back, Thranduil will be here in two days time. We are sorry Ada." Elrohir said before the tears threatened to choke off his words.  
  
Elrond said nothing he simply gathered his son in his arms and they all three wept.  
  
Legolas and Estel has almost reached the outside. The hole was almost done and then they could leave. Each took turns working now as neither had the strength to work for more than a few minutes at a time. They had stopped eating and sleeping only thinking about getting free and away. Legolas had never been this tired in all his years in Middle Earth and Estel was on the verge of a breakdown completely. His cough had worsened, and he had a slight fever now, yet he refused all food. His dreams were haunted and he woke every hour or so in a cold sweat. He would go to yell out but Legolas would cover his mouth before he alerted Ataria, and then hold him for a minute until he calmed down. He could not risk them getting caught now, not when they were so close. As the last bit of earth was removed he could feel the air rush into the room. He wanted to go then and there, but there was no time. The sun was coming up and Ataria would be in the room in just a few minutes with breakfast. He turned to Estel who sat beside him now.  
  
"We will leave tonight Estel. Tonight we will be home and you will be safe in your father's arms."  
  
Estel let a small smile cross his face at the very thought. It had been so long since he had seen his Ada. He had gotten a whole year older and he hoped his Ada had not forgotten him.  
  
"Legolas are you sure your Ada and mine will still remember us?"  
  
"Of course mellon nin how could they forget." Legolas said hoping it was true and they had not thought them gone. Little did he know that they thought that indeed.  
  
Elrond and his sons watched the morning sun drift up from inside Estel's room. They sat there trying to take some memory of the little boy with them before they left the next day. Their thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room swung open and in walked Thranduil.   
  
"I thought you would not be here until tomorrow?"  
  
"I could not sit there another day. I had to find out." He needed no explanation, it was plain in their faces.   
  
"My friend........ Elrond began, but Thranduil held up his hand to stop him.   
  
"I see now that my son and yours are gone. May Valar lead them to the halls of Mandos. I have no one left and will be glad to leave this place which has stolen all that was precious from me. My heart will never be the same again as Legolas was the one light in this dark and troubled time."  
  
"We shall leave on the morrow my friend and take with us the memories of our sons." Elrond could say no more as knew he would cry again. He was startled however when the gut wrenching sound of Thranduil's sobs reached him. Thranduil sank to the floor and his chest heaved with sobs, as his cries were heard in the skies above. "Why!" he yelled to the heavens. "Why take the last thing I had to bring me joy. I am left with nothing, why not take me now so that I might join my family in the Halls of Mandos."   
  
Elrond's heart felt his pain, but he at least had the twins and Arwen. He tried to comfort him, but his own heart was too full of grief. He pulled the King of Mirkwood from his knees and lead him out of the room and down to the Hall of Fire. Everywhere elves were scurrying back and forth reading things for them to sail tomorrow. The five members that sat in the hall paid them no attention as they toasted the memory of their sons. The room was deadly silent except for the occasional sob that escaped out of the two mighty elf lords.  
  
"Come let us go and retire for the evening and have one last dream of our sons." Thranduil said for he could not take the slience anymore, and at least in his dreams his son was still there smiling at him.  
  
All five of them went off to bed knowing none of them would get much sleep this night. The twins went to their rooms and Thranduil and Gandalf to another set of rooms, but Elrond did not go to his. He stopped by Estel's door and went in. He went over to the bed and laid down, hoping to see Estel again in his dreams he fell asleep as the tears mingled with the pillow.  
  
Until next time!  
  
EVIL, ANGST, TEARS RULE! 


	14. Something is not Right

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
DIsclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes All reviews welcome, all flames are amusing. Oh yes this fic still not canon  
  
Here i go to you GREAT reviewers! You all make my day!  
  
Riva van Dyk: Sorry, I did shed a few tears when i wrote it.  
  
mistopurr: Awww I made you cry? All I can say is I have cried over some of this fic too. here is an update for you!  
  
Inu Lover: He was visiting, for the celebration. and was taken before Thranduil could come to pick him up.  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: NO MARY SUES we hates them ALOT shudder but here is an update for you.  
  
SOmeone Reading: ahem read and the answers will come to you. but is the angst not good hehehehehe  
  
Kaorethien: ANGST! rules! and a year has passed now almost.  
  
Elensar32: ahem prepares for the angry mob. thrusts update at you.  
  
Pippin's Lover: sad is good, gotta love the tears and angst!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Do they get out in time????? Hmmmmmm  
  
Hp-Azn: Yes angst is the ultimate! and here is an update for you!  
  
Well I wish to thank you all for reviewing and continuing to read! On with the fic!  
  
chapter 14  
  
Ataria came in to say goodnight before going to bed as she usually did. SHe leaned down and went to kiss Legolas on the head. He flinched away and she looked saddened by it. She then turned to Estel and leaned in to give him a kiss. As she kissed his forehead she came up and looked, "Lothen you do feel warm. Do you feel well?"  
  
"I am fine honestly. I am just tired."  
  
"No matter come here and let me see you in the light."  
  
Estel groaned but he stood. Gritting his teeth he willed himself not to fall flat on his face for the headaches had become more frequent and the feeling of nausea was returning.  
  
"Lothen you look as white as a ghost" she said then looking at Legolas she gasped. "Dernen you do not look well either. Have you both eaten something that did not agree with you?"  
  
"Nay we have not. I think we are just tired, we just need some rest."  
  
"Very well then off to bed with you two, but if you look no better in the morning I will make you something to make you feel better. "  
  
Estel started to back away. He knew they must leave tonight. He did not trust anything Ataria fixed since she had drugged him that day, that was why he ate very little now. As fast as he could he got back into to bed and laid down, and pretended to drift off to sleep. There they both laid until each was sure Ataria was not coming back. Legolas was the first out of the bed and he helped Estel out.  
  
"Steady yourself Estel. Can you make it?"  
  
Estel nodded his head and slowly made his way over to stand by Legolas. Together they lifted the boards from the floor and Legolas climbed in first. He crawled on his stomach, it being a tight squeeze until he reached the other end. As his head popped out of the hole he breathed in the fresh air and felt revived.  
  
"Come Estel hurry!" he whispered and Estel climbed down into the hole. He had no problem getting through as he had lost alot of weight over the year. He poked his head out the other end and gasped as the cold night air blew past him. He climbed out and for a few minutes both could not move. They stood after not seeing the outside for more than a year. Estel was in awe. He did not stand too long as he turned to Legolas. "Let's go home mellon nin."  
  
Legolas put his hand on his shoulder and they both took off walking towards the House of Elrond. As they neared it Estel wondered where the guards were. Normally they would have long been caught and brung to a halt before entering. Fear crept up in Estel's heart.  
  
"Legolas what if no one is here? What if someone else lives here now, and Ada has gone."  
  
Legolas did not like to admit it but he also felt something was wrong. His own father had told him many times that he was the only reason he still remained in Middle Earth. Since he had been gone for so long, had his father sailed to the Undying Lands without him . "Come Estel let us hasten our pace a little."  
  
Inside Imaldris the elves and Ishtari had finally drifted off to sleep. Each one hoping to dream of the ones that were gone one last time. Elrond had taken forever to fall asleep. He had went about the room placing his hands on each of Estel's things. At last he had crawled into the bed with a few of his toys and the tunic and ribbon and fallen into a fitful sleep.  
  
Outside Legolas and Estel made their way till at last they were at the stables. Finally Legolas saw someone. It was an elf, but he saw him preparing as if to leave. Legolas did not recognize this elf and the only thought really in his head was getting inside. He pulled Estel behind a tree until the elf was gone and they waited. It was not long before the elf went back into the stable and the two were off again as fast as they could go. Legolas' normally excellent sight was beginning to blur, but he would not tell Estel. He did not wish to frigthen him. They made it to the stairs and slowly opened the door. Each turned to each other and Estel gasped. The normal hangings on the wall were gone. The house looked empty and his heart begin to fill with fear. With a look of horror he sank to his knees, the fear finally overtaking him. A mournful wail escaped his lips as he fell. Legolas could not help him as he to had sank down, not wanting to believe the obvious.  
  
"He left me Legolas, he left me here alone. I have no one left" Estel sobbed. Each strangled word falling from him made his fever spike higher and higher. His head was beginning to spin and he saw Legolas out of the corner of his eye. Legolas was beside him on the floor and opened his mouth. What happened next was like nothing Estel had ever heard. Out of the elf's mouth came the most sorrowful sound Estel had ever heard. Legolas laid down upon the floor and waited for death. He had fought so hard, went through so much only to find them all gone. He could not take the grief and even though he wished not to leave Estel alone he could not help it.  
  
until next time! 


	15. A Thousand Tears

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive any errors all reviews are welcome all flames will be amusing.  
  
Now on to the reviewers who all make my day!  
  
Ms.L.PWeasley: Ummm read on!  
  
Roccovende: Well here is an update for you!  
  
Legolas' Garden Light: The twins are full grown and you should feel bad for them, ahem hehehehe  
  
Hobbitsrfun: DANI How could you stay gone for another MONTH! GRRR IM me and thanks for the review!  
  
Zammy: POOF update for you! WHEEEE  
  
mistopurr: Yes it is all sad what will happen and evenb when you think all is well it is not totally  
  
Lirenel: Perhaps someone will. hehehe  
  
Pippin's Lover: He could but will he hmmmm  
  
Joshua Nenya: Hello from the U.S from one originally came from germany around 1753 anyway thanks and here is your update!  
  
astalder27: UPDATE! and poor Leggy  
  
Estelle1: is throttled would I innocent smile kill them after all this????  
  
drew's girl: Yes it was I will admit it but here is an update  
  
Angel Morrigan: Thanks for the compliments! and I am glad you like it  
  
Irish Anor: as you wish it and yesss Leggy angst too  
  
Riva van Dyk: Hmmm Elrond has fallen into despair remember cackle  
  
Someone Reading: pokes you with a fork, turns you over and gives you and update and flees lol  
  
Catmint: Hopeless I rather enjoy them being hopeless  
  
Elven Kitten: Awww hands you an update!  
  
Hiei-Rulez: Do not think Leggy will be getting up but you shall see what happens  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: NO NOT THE MARY SUES! we hates them, they will freeze my brain and I will not be able to finish my two new fics. Throws update at you and flees  
  
Ymmas Sirron: dammit I missed you! I hope you get to review when you come back!  
  
Kaorethein: No Elrond is currently on the floor in despair heart broken ahem  
  
Elensar32: Yes poor Leggy has fallen into despair poor him ahem  
  
Star-Stallion: It may seem okay but will it remain this way?  
  
Vicki Turner: sadness be gone here it is!  
  
Beling: Awww I do not wish for your heart to be broken so here you go!  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: Crisis keeps us going hehehehe  
  
Vana E: THANKS for the compliments! The more angst and pain for them the better, YOu really should read Stand or Fall my other one though were they have been beaten, stabbed, poisoned and many more for ummm 32 chapters now WHEEE  
  
fallenhope: Thanks here is an update for you!  
  
Deana: Oh yes! hehehehe  
  
A SLy Fan: YESS that would be sad wouldn't it  
  
jacquelinestel: Ummm umm update? lol  
  
Angel of Imladris: I am evil but I like evil cackle  
  
Hp-Azn: Inside yes distraught though yes hehehehe  
  
Kelly Kragen: Thanks and do not worry update is here.  
  
WHEW OMG! that is the most reviews I have ever had for one chapter HUGS you all! You have made my entire week! Now I shall give you the next update! jumps up and down WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
ahem here it is  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Elladan jumped up at the noise. His feet were running almost before they hit the floor. Grabbing his bow and quiver from the bedpost he ran to get Elrohir. He did not have to run far as Elrohir met him in the hall. As he turned to speak to Elrohir a second sound pierced the air. It was a sound he never wished to hear again.It was the same gut wrenching sound he had heard from Thranduil the day before. He ran to the door thinking Thranduil was once again feeling the heartache from losing his son. He ran to Thranduil's room and almost ran into him as he was running out.  
  
"If it was not you then... who made such a sound."  
  
Thranduil shrugged and all three slowly crept down the stairs. Their steps were light as a feather as not to alert whatever foul beast had made its way into the house. Thranduil's heart sank as he saw two small figures laying on the floor their heads bent down in grief. He had not thought it would affect even the smallest of the House of Elrond.  
  
Elrohir's eyes widened. "Elladan could it be?" he whispered. The words fell to to the wayside as Elladan was in a run to the small figures.  
  
"Estel" he said softly as he lifted the dark head. What he saw was a look of grief like he had not seen in a centuries. This was not the face of his brother, but the face of someone who had suffered for a long time. As he sat holding his brother and sobbing Elrohir ran up the stairs for his father.  
  
Thranduil stood almost glued to the spot. He did not want to believe that his son was alive only to be heartbroken if it was not Legolas. He walked ever so slowly towards the golden headed child and picked him up. What he saw lightened his heart as the sun lightens the day. Legolas turned his tear stained face towards the only member of his family and finally a years worth of tears and hope came flooding out.   
  
"Ada is it really you? I have waited for so long to see you." he said in a whisper.  
  
"My little greenleaf I am here and never again will we be parted." The mighty King of Mirkwood sat down on the floor and cradled his son in his arms and rocked him as he had done when he was but a mere babe.  
  
Elrohir ran, taking the steps two at a time. He flung open the door and what he saw was his father on the floor. "Ada! ... Ada come and see. You have to come Ada."  
  
Elrond looked up from the floor, and Elrohir saw the tear tracks still on his face. "I wish to be alone Elrohir whomever it is tell them to go away. I have only one day left here and wish to spend it remembering your brother." The tears once again fell down his face and his whole body began to shake with the sobs. Elrohir had never seen his father this way and he knew he was dying from despair. With a sudden thought a smile lit up his whole face and he turned to his father. "As you wish Ada."  
  
He ran back down the stairs and saw Thranduil rocking Legolas back and forth and Elladan trying to comfort Estel. Estel was wiggling in his arms silently begging to just see his father. Elrohir approached them and laid a comforting hand on his brother. Estel gave him a small smile, but it was hidden behind the tears.  
  
"Ro I want to see Ada. Did he leave, is he not here?" he said with a trembling chin.   
  
Elrohir looked at the others. "Ada can not come down to greet you Estel, shall we all go up to him." Estel did not understand his father's grief and he did not know the depair he was feeling, but the others did, especially Thranduil. Elladan picked up Estel and Thranduil cradled the still teary faced Legolas in his arms and the four climbed the stairs to Elrond.  
  
Elladan opened the door but Elrond did not heed the sound. He sat mumbling to himself. "Estel I am so sorry my son. Wherever you are know that your Ada loves you, and that I tried to find you." He then fell back into a huddled mass on the floor. The Lord of Imladris sat there with his knees pulled up, hugging a tunic to him. Elladan set a very woozy Estel on his feet and stepped back. Estel very silently made his way over to his father and began to stroke his hair.  
  
"Elladan hannon le, but nothing can quench the heartache I feel right now. I have lost something more precious than life itself, I have lost my son." His words grew silent as he felt a tear fall on his hands. He looked up to give his son a comforting word, but as his eyes turned to face Elladan he instead saw Estel standing there.  
  
"Ada, I am sorry for being gone. Do not leave me." Estel sobbed uncontrolably now. "Ada I am sorry please do not go, stay here with me." he begged.  
  
Elrond felt his heart lift as high as the sky. His Estel, his reason for being some days was standing here, in front of him. Was this a dream or was he in fact there? Very carefully he placed a hand on his cheek to wipe away the tears. He then jumped to his feet and grabbed Estel and swung him around. "MY Estel, my hope has returned to me!" He looked up to see Thranduil and the others standing in the doorway. Thranduil held Legolas tightly in his arms.  
  
"My friend, Illuvitar has shined down on us tonight and brought us the greatest gifts of all, our sons home at last." he then gathered the still crying child in his arms.  
  
"Nothing will ever make me leave you Estel. I shall be here for all of your days on this earth.  
  
Tears, a whole year of tears; of anguish past seen and felt and of a new love of life. A thousand tears fell that night in the room, but now they were tears of joy and they did nothing to hide or hinder the flood. Estel and Legolas had cried themselves to sleep in their father's arms. Not wanting to leave them for even one minute they all laid right down on the floor of the room. A few minutes later Gandalf appeared in the room and saw the huddle of elves and went to the bed and pulled the blankets from it and covered them up.  
  
"Sleep well for all is right in Middle Earth once more." and he left the room.  
  
Hmmmm so the wizard thinks all is well Runs before he finds out all is not what it seems just yet. 


	16. Secrets Revealed

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Please forgive any mistakes all reviews are welcome.  
  
Now to the reviewers! I want you to know that you have made posting this fic a great joy. Also is in the works of writing 3 more at this time! THANKS to all of you!  
  
Joshua Nenya: Thank you I am not happy you cried well I am kinda because it meant you liked it that much, and yes from my ancestors were from Westphalia.  
  
Ms.L.P.Weasley: No more twitching here it is!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: SQUISHES you as I love your reviews! and yes there is more  
  
Catmint: Thanks and yes this chapter and one more.  
  
Irish Anor: LMAO! as you love the angst also!  
  
Vicki Turner: Here is MORE! wheeeeee  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: EEK did not make it but hopes you read it when you come back!  
  
Beling: I am glad it made you smile. It made me smile as I wrote it.  
  
Riva van Dyk: SO you think Ataria will be in trouble hmmm  
  
silvertoekee: Yes what is in store for them here is the next to last chapter!  
  
Elven Kitten: Thanks! glad you liked it  
  
Elensar32: Who me evil g safe and sound hmmmm  
  
Zammy: Update for you!  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: Crazy elf where did she go..... hehehehe  
  
Deana: Aww no more tears just yet  
  
Kelly Kragen: YAY I made your day and I am not that evil or am I????  
  
Angel of Imladris: has this one chappie and one more and you shall see  
  
Star Stallion: YOu should always worry it is good to worry.  
  
Kaorethein: more bad hmmm read on hehehehe  
  
Estelle1: LMAO! you are insane wanda  
  
Juda: Thanks that is a great compliment! gives you an update!  
  
WHEW thanks you all a thousand times over! I am glad each of you enjoys this fic as much as I liked writing it. I guess you want the next chapter huh??? So here it is  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Morning came into the house of Elrond, and everywhere there were songs of joy at the news of the return of the two after so long. Estel and Legolas were still asleep having been through alot over the year; it would be some time before they would be totally recovered.  
  
When Elrond had tried to give Estel something to sleep he had refused saying he would not take it no matter what. It had broken Elrond's heart as he saw the fear in his son's eyes at the simple tea. He had put it away and tucked him in and sang to Estel ,until he had fallen asleep.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil had prepared to have a glorious feast for the two the next day commemorating their return. It would be a feast like no other, and by then Estel and Legolas should be well enough to attend. All their favorite dishes were being prepared and every sweet within a mile radius was being brought. The two fathers shouted orders to the servants, but in the end always went to help to make sure it was perfect.  
  
After hours of working everything was ready for the party, and all fell into bed that night exhausted. Elrond had went to sleep in his bed, but he was woken in the middle of the night by someone crawling in with him. He turned and saw Estel and wrapped his arms around him and tucked him in. Across the hall Thranduil had not even dared to go to his room; instead he had laid down beside his son not wanting to leave his sight even for a minute.  
  
The next day Estel and Legolas begged to get out of bed and help in the party set up, but Elrond and Thranduil had refused saying they needed to rest until it was time to get ready. They had yet to speak to the boys about who had taken them, but it was still on their minds. They chose to wait till after the party as Estel still cringed at the hand of anyone other than his father or family. They wished to maybe fill their day with happiness and see a smile on their faces again.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil left the cooks and guests and made their way to the room of their sons. As they opened the door they saw Estel laying in the bed with Legolas; arms flung over each other in a protective way.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil went to waken their sons to ready them for the feast, but stopped for a moment to stare at innocence in all it's simplicity. Having gazed upon them for a few minutes Elrond shook Estel to wake him.   
  
"Estel come let us get you ready little one."   
  
Estel opened his eyes slowly, but seeing it was his father who called to him he let out a relieved breath. Legolas also was being woken up beside him and the two now stood in the room.  
  
"Why do you two not go wash up and return here quickly. I have something for you." Elrond spoke and the two hurried off.   
  
"Estel seems to be a bit under the weather still my friend." Thranduil said with a concerned voice.  
  
"Aye he does, as Legolas does also. They are both so under nourished and yet they are fearful of food it almost seems. I am sure they will come around with a little love and understanding. However I believe it is time to ask them who took them and find some answers."  
  
Thranduil nodded and they both looked up as two freshly cleaned faces returned. Elrond went over to the dresser and pulled out two brand new tunics. One was in the colors of Imladris and the other was in the mighty green and brown of Mirkwood. He handed one to each and a small smile was seen on their faces. They put them on and laced up their boots.  
  
"Now come and sit here with us little ones." Elrond said motioning for them to come and sit on the bed beside him and Thranduil. Estel and Legolas complied and sat down next to their fathers. Each wrapped a protective arm around their sons and Elrond cleared his throat and began.  
  
"Before we join the others I need to ask you both something. I know it is a hard thing to think about right now, but we need to know who took you and why?"  
  
Estel looked at Legolas; he knew who took them but he did not really know why. Legolas being older looked at Estel and he nodded for him to tell them everything.  
  
"It was Ataria that took us. She told us to go with her for some ice cream, but she drugged us and when we woke she would not let us go. She kept calling us Dernen and Lothen. She kept calling us this, and refused to call us by our own names to the point I almost forgot what it was to be called Legolas. When we refused to answer she would punish us by making us spend the night in the cellar, and once she beat me for standing up to her." Legolas' words got caught in his throat now but he went on. "Estel saved me by calling her Amme."  
  
Estel was shocked and got up and ran to cower in the corner at this statement. Elrond followed and kneeled down beside the boy along with Legolas and Thranduil standing behind him. "Estel why do you hide?"  
  
"I called her my mother, but my mother is dead and the only family I have is here in Imladris. I have shamed you by calling her Amme. I am sorry Ada, but she hurt me and I did not want her to hurt Legolas." Estel started to cry again and Elrond reached out for him, but another hand came to rest on the boy.  
  
"Estel, what you did was brave. Brave like the boldest warrior in all of Middle Earth. You gave of yourself to save another. Look upon this as a great deed as I know I will. You have nothing to feel ashamed about. You saved a friend and in this you have showed that you have the mightiest gift of all, Love."  
  
"I did not save a friend King Thranduil." Estel said  
  
Thranduil looked at Elrond with raised eyebrows and then back to Estel. "What do you mean little one."  
  
"I did not save a friend, I saved a brother."  
  
Thranduil nodded his head in understanding. "You are right there Estel for I see you as the other son I never had."   
  
Estel looked into his father's eyes and saw no anger there only love, and he wrapped his arms around him and they fell backwards to the floor. Thranduil stared at the two and with a twinkle in his eye Legolas launched himself at his father and threw him backwards. Several minutes later quite rumpled and still laughing the four departed from the room and went downstairs to join the party.  
  
One chapter left! 


	17. And This Is The End

Title: Toy Soldiers  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Sad to see the last chapter but here it is. sniff  
  
to my reviewers! I luvs ya all!  
  
GoldKitsune: yes they did!  
  
Elven Kitten: awww is ok  
  
Catmint: Thanks! so do I  
  
crazyrabidfangurl01: Thanks here it is!  
  
Kaorethein: ummm you be the judge here it is.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: aww I know sad to see it go to, I shall just have to hurt them more in Stand or Fall  
  
Ms.L.PWeasley: LMAO here it is.  
  
laswen: awww you could read stand or fall it isn't done.  
  
Lirenel: you shall see now!  
  
Karushna5: Sorry but the other one will tide you over till the new one.  
  
Vicki Turner: aw thanks here is the last chappie  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: ahem skewer no but you shall see  
  
mistopurr: wait no more!  
  
Beling: I want to thank you for your reviews they touch my heart each time.  
  
jacquelinestel: ty alot here is the last chappie  
  
Riva van Dyk: ummmm see for yourself throws chapter at you  
  
Kelly Kragen: sad yes it is but nevertheless here it is.  
  
Zammy: LOL yeah it was.  
  
Estelle1: lmao!! ahem  
  
I am so sad it is ending but you can read Stand or Fall until the new one is done. sniff here it is enjoy!!  
  
chapter 17  
  
They found the twins and opened the door to the outside. It was a beautiful day and the sun was beaming down, Estel and Legolas had longed to see a day like this again and got ready to run off down the stairs, but were caught by the collars. "You two will be staying with us today. We just got you back and we will not be letting you out of our sight again so soon."  
  
This normally would have been met with groans, but today they two young ones clasped their father's hands and descended the stairs with them. They went to the nearest table and looked at the many treats. Estel's eyes became big as he spied the raspberry tarts and turned to the elf behind the table. "May I have one of those if you please?"  
  
The elf bowed his head and placed a tart on a plate for each of them. They took their treats and set down on the bench by the garden. They ate and talked for hours. They walked around all of Imladris and enjoyed the many sights and sounds of the celebration; from the tastiest cakes to the most colorful of the fireworks set off by Gandalf. It was a blissful day and once or twice the fathers saw the young ones break into huge smiles. Elladan and Elrohir had declined all offers from the she elves and spent the rest of the afternoon with the four. They had chased Estel and Legolas in a game of tag until they had all fallen down gasping for breath. This seemed to amuse the elf lords and they chuckled at them.  
  
Oh father, so you think you can catch us? " Elrohir said mockingly "Or has too many centuries passed you and the King of Mirkwood.  
  
"I think we have been challenged my friend" and with a nod he and Thranduil chased the twins around the small garden; as Gandalf and the other two laughed until they almost burst. Estel fell over clutching his side in laughter as two very distraught elves were caught and picked up by the elf lords.  
  
"Old indeed! That will teach you that no matter the years in Middle Earth I can still catch elflings." Elrond said and a snicker was heard from of all people Thranduil. They were about to get up and bid all their guests goodnight as yawns were seen from the two younger ones, As they stood a scream was heard off in the distance, and everyone on the grounds turned to see Ataria running from her house onto the grounds. She ran right up to Lord Elrond not noticing Estel or Legolas who were now cowering behind their fathers.  
  
"Lord Elrond have you seen my sons? I left them alone in the house and when I returned just a few minutes ago they were gone. I do not know where they could have gotten off to."  
  
Elrond could feel Estel trembling behind him and he turned to look at Thranduil who gave him the same look. Behind him Legolas was frozen where he stood. A fear had overcome him and he could not move. Estel began to whimper and Elrond turned to pick him up.  
  
Ataria gasped "Lothen, Dernen how did you leave the house and why are you here bothering the Lord and King."  
  
Elrond became angry as Estel began to shake uncontrolably in his arms. "My dear Ataria this is not your son. This is my son as this is King Thranduil's son. We are sorry for your loss, but that gave you no right to kidnap ours. I am afraid you will have to go with the guards now."  
  
Two guards came to take Ataria away but Estel and Legolas still shook violently. Estel wiggled until his father put him down and he retched behind the tree. His fear crept up into his heart and he could not stop shaking. Elrond came over and rubbed his back until he calmed down a little. He put Estel's hand in his and started to lead him back towards the house. Estel stopped dead in his tracks and Elrond leaned down to see what was the matter. When he did Estel wrapped his arms around his neck and Elrond picked him up in his arms. Off they headed again to the house as the twins glared at Ataria. How dare she do that to them. They saw the fear in their eyes, the way she made them tremble by the mere sight of her, and this made them boil with protective fury. They had almost reached the house when a bellowing cry was heard. They all snapped their heads around to see Ataria break free from the guards and head straight for the bridge over the Bruinen. When she got there the guards were hot on her heels and she climbed up on the railing. With one final look she jumped and her body soared down and met the rocks below head on.  
  
A loud gasp was heard from Elrond as he saw the she elf leap to her death. Any life taken in grief or war was tragic. He hung his head and then turned to go back inside, but was stopped as he heard Legolas speak.  
  
"Ada will she finally be with her sons again now?"  
  
Thranduil looked at his son thinking his heart was one of the purest ever. He looked from him to Estel who stared at him waiting for the answer and replied. "Yes my son she will join them now and be free from her pain." Thranduil could not get over the fact that the the little ones could still show compassionate thoughts for one who had hurt them. He knew in his heart these two would be an asset to the world and show them a kind heart but a fierce death should anyone try to harm the other.  
  
Upstairs the two fathers tucked their sons into bed and went to leave the room. As they reached the door they were stopped in their tracks by the screams of No. Each turned and saw fearful eyes; pleading with them not to leave. Each one nestled down in the bed and settled in for a peaceful nights sleep. It was not long before two sets of identical feet came into the room and scooted in beside their father and friend.   
  
Gandalf had taken care of Ataria and saw to the guards. He was exhausted and went to find Lord Elrond and tell him all was well and turn in. He went to his room and found no trace of him there. He then went to his study and yet again came up empty handed. With a small smile of awareness he entered Estel's room. There on two beds which had been pushed together was the entire family of Elrond and Thranduil.   
  
He went across the room to pull the covers up on them all when a little hand shot up and grabbed him by the sleeve.  
  
"Come on Gandalf lay down here and close your eyes. I will see that you are safe for the night." Estel even though his eyes were still closed in sleep held a firm grasp on the wizard. Gandalf saw no other option and the act of love touched his heart. He scooted the child over and laid down beside him. Estel finally seemed content and rolled over throwing his arm over his father and went to sleep.  
  
The morning sun brought a small group of elves into the courtyard. There upon a snow white steed sat none other than the Lady of the Golden Wood. She had traveled long and hard when she had heard the news of their return; and she wished now to lay eyes on them. She had sent Haldir inside to announce their arrival but he came back stating that no one was in the kitchen, or anywhere else. The lady found this strange and went to investigate herself followed by her husband. She left Haldir to tend the horses and then come and seek her out.  
  
Galadriel was about to search downstairs but she felt an overwhelming sense pulling her to the upstairs. She went straight to the door which seemed to call to her and opened it slowly. Inside was a sight that would live with her for all the years she remained in Middle Earth. Not only was there fathers and sons heaped all in the big bed but even a wizard. Celeborn stood just behind her and wondered what had brought the smile to her face.  
  
As he looked in he saw, and asked his wife if they should waken them to let them know of their arrival. She shook her head no. "This is the most beautiful and purest thing I have ever seen. I have never seen anything in my life that has brought me a greater sense of hope than this". She went over to place a kiss on Estel's brow and he nestled closer to his father and a smile appeared on his face. He was at last at peace again. Looking at him Galadriel went to the door to leave the families time to dream of happiness to come. She knew of Estel's and Legolas' future, but now was not the time for that, now was the time for the innocence of childhood and the love of family. She turned to her husband and saw a rare smile cross his face. Never had he seen a more unusual sight and he would take that very image over the sea years later and tell of the jumble of elves, one child, and the wizard. Although each one different, the bonds of love outstretched pulling them all into one family.  
  
and that is THE END!! 


End file.
